


Lawson

by Vitezislav



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Incest, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Lawson was once Shepard's mistress, but after Shepard left her for Liara, she has trouble controlling her feelings for Oriana Lawson. How far will she go to please her sister, while others take advantage of her situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miranda vs The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Miranda Lawson looks at her omni-tool, seeing that she is running a bit late. She was supposed to meet her sister Oriana Lawson about 5 minutes ago at the Silver Star Restaurant. Miranda picks up her pace and begins to walk faster over the Silversun Strip, but her red dress makes it difficult to walk much faster. It takes her another 10 minutes to reach the Silver Star Restaurant. She sees her sister Oriana sitting at a table in the center of the restaurant. Miranda waves at Oriana and Oriana waves back at her. Miranda casually walks towards her sister and when she reaches their table, Oriana stands up and hugs her sister.

 **Miranda:** “Oriana it’s so nice to see you.”

 **Oriana: “** Welcome big sis, you had me worried for a while. I was worried something happened to you. You are always on time.”

 **Miranda:** “Sorry about that, I couldn’t decide what to wear.”

 **Oriana: “** I am glad you took your time, because you look stunning in that red dress. I also like what you did with your hair. Blonde really suits you.”

 **Miranda:** “Thank you, I don’t know, but blonde somehow feels more natural.”

Oriana pulls back Miranda’s chair and Miranda sits down on it. Oriana goes to her chair and sits down as well. It doesn’t take long for a waitress to arrive. The sisters order some drinks and look at the menu that they have been given. The waitress shows up with their drinks and the sisters order their first course.

 **Oriana: “** Tell me Miri, have you been seeing someone lately? It has been a while since you and Shepard broke up.”

 **Miranda:** “No, I haven’t been dating, since she dumped me for that blue bitch.”

 **Oriana:** “Are you sure, you haven’t been watching someone else?”

 **Miranda:** “Yes Ori, I am pretty sure. Why are you even asking me that question?”

 **Oriana:** “I just wanted to make sure, you are happy. I still can’t believe what Shepard did to you.”

 **Miranda: “** Well I don’t want to talk about her, okay?”

 **Oriana: “** Alright, we won’t talk about that slut anymore tonight.”

 **Miranda: “** Thank you, so how have you been?”

 **Oriana: “** I am doing great actually. My new business is getting a lot of attention.”

 **Miranda: “** What? You started your own business?”

 **Oriana: “** Well Jack helped me a bit with it. It was her idea, although I don’t think she expected some things to happen. You probably know what I am talking about.”

Miranda suddenly begins to blush, as she remembers what she saw a few days ago. Oriana notices her big sister's face turning red. A smile appears on Oriana’s face, she knows that her sister is visualizing what she saw. Oriana removes her right foot from her heels and slides it along the inside of her big sister's leg, going in her sister’s dress. Miranda snaps out of her memory, when she feels her sister’s foot travelling up her leg towards her inner thigh. Before she can protest, Oriana rubs her right foot over her panties. A quiet moan escapes from Miranda’s lips and she stares at her little sister. Oriana uses her foot to pull up Miranda’s red dress, giving her better access to her sister’s pussy.

 **Miranda: “** Oriana, what are you doing?”

 **Oriana: “** Isn’t this what you want? I know you saw me and Jack together a few days ago.”

 **Miranda: “** I… I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 **Oriana: “** Don’t fool me or yourself Miri. I know you saw me fucking Jack in my apartment. Don’t you remember I invited you over? I even let the door unlocked, so you could enter it yourself.”

 **Miranda:** “You did what?”

 **Oriana: “** Come on Miri, don’t be like that. You let yourself in and saw us. I know you did, because I saw you staring at us. I was surprised that instead of leaving, you continued to watch us.”

Miranda’s face turns bright red, as she thinks back at the moment she saw Oriana fuck Jack from behind. Oriana moves her foot around in circles on Miranda’s pussy, increasing the pleasure her sister is receiving.

 **Miranda:** “I… I…”

 **Oriana: “** What’s the matter sis? Unable to find the right words? Don’t worry, I know what you did. You moved your hand down and rubbed that slutty cunt of yours didn’t you? It must have felt nice rubbing it, while still wearing your sexy catsuit. One good thing Cerberus did, was giving you that sweet outfit.”

Oriana uses her big toe to tease Miranda’s stiffened clit, rubbing it up and down. Oriana feels her sister’s panties getting wet. Oriana can see the disbelief in Miranda’s eyes, as she continues to pleasure her sister.

 **Oriana: “** Tell me sis, did you fantasize about being Jack or Me, while watching me fuck Jack’s ass?”

 **Miranda:** “Ori, please stop this.”

 **Oriana: “** Tell me the truth sis or I will make you cum in front of all these people.”

Oriana uses her toes to pull Miranda’s panties to the side, revealing her sister’s wet crotch. Oriana slips her big toe inside Miranda’s pussy with ease and slowly begins to fuck her sister. Miranda’s face is turning bright red and sweat is starting to form on her forehead. Miranda tries to fight back her urges, but Oriana’s toe feels too good inside her. Another moan slips from her tongue and Miranda quickly looks around her, hoping that no one heard her. Too her relief, none of the other restaurant visitors noticed her moan. Oriana also looks around and sees that the waitress is returning to their table. Miranda sees her coming as well and buries her face into the menu card. The waitress asks if they are ready to order. Oriana smiles at the waitress and begins to fuck Miranda’s pussy even harder with her big toe.

 **Oriana: “** I would like to have the Azure Salad, what about you sis?”

 **Miranda:** “I…”

Miranda is trying to order something, but as soon as she opens her mouth, she wants to moan. Miranda tries to find the strength to control herself, but she knows that as soon as she tries to speak, she will moan in pleasure. Oriana sees that her sister isn’t able to speak and orders for her.

 **Oriana: “** My sister will have the same as me.”

The waitress takes the order and heads off again, looking suspiciously at Miranda. Oriana removes her toe from Miranda’s pussy and gently rubs her sister’s clit.

 **Oriana: “** That was close Miri, but I am surprised you managed to control yourself. Now tell me the truth, did you fantasize about being Jack or me?”

 **Miranda: “** I… I fantasized about being in Jack’s position.”

 **Oriana: “** Well well, my big sis has a crush on her little sister. You do know this is highly inappropriate. One could consider this incest, you do know that right?”

Miranda looks ashamed at Oriana and bows her head.

 **Miranda: “** Yes I do.”

 **Oriana: “** Do you remember what Jack called me?”

 **Miranda: “** Mis… Mistress Oriana.”

 **Oriana: “** That is correct and do you know what that means for Jack?”

 **Miranda: “** That she is your slave?”

 **Oriana: “** Correct again. Jack tried to turn me into her slave, but I came out on top and now she is my bitch. Would you like to take Jack’s place?”

 **Miranda: “** No No, I... I didn’t want to make you think that.”

 **Oriana: “** I don’t know what to think of you big sis. First you come to my place, watching me fuck my slave. On top of that you get yourself off, while fantasizing about me fucking your big beautiful ass. Only to tell me that you don’t want to be my slave? You know that you are a dirty tease, do you?”

Oriana pushes her toe back into Miranda’s pussy. Oriana simply fucks her sister’s cunt, until the waitress returns with their salads. The waitress looks at Miranda, while placing the salad in front her. She sees that Miranda is still sweating and breathing heavily. She asks her if she is alright and Miranda nods at her. Oriana uses her left leg to pull the table cloth back a bit and the waitress sees Oriana’s toe inside Miranda’s wet pussy. The waitress giggles and leaves the two alone. Miranda failed to notice that Oriana just showed the waitress the sight of her pussy.

 **Oriana: “** Let’s eat shall we? I am getting pretty hungry and I am sure you are as well.”

Miranda doesn’t respond and tries to focus on eating her salad. Oriana doesn’t make it easy for her, as Ori continues to fuck her pussy. While they eat their salad, Oriana pushes Miranda several times on the edge of an orgasm. Every time Miranda is about to cum, Oriana stops and let’s Miranda get herself under control again. For Miranda it feels like it takes forever to finish her salad, as her sister continues to toy with her. She wants to cum so badly, but her sister keeps denying her the sweet release. When they finally finish their salads, Oriana moves her toe out of Miranda’s vagina. Oriana rubs Miranda’s clit one more time, before putting her foot back into her heels.

 **Oriana: “** Did you enjoy your salad?”

 **Miranda:** “Yes.”

 **Oriana: “** Ready for desert?”

Miranda simply looks at Oriana and doesn’t answer her sister’s question.

 **Oriana: “** Let’s see what’s on the menu. Hmmm… I think I will have the Silversun Sorbet. What about you sis? I will let you choose between the Sorbet and my pussy.”

Miranda can’t believe what her sister just said. Her little sister wants her to eat her pussy, here in the restaurant with all these people around them. Oriana can see the confusion in her sister’s eyes.

 **Oriana: “** Hurry up; we both know what you will pick. You know I am not wearing any panties? So how about you get under the table and I will show you.”

Miranda looks around the restaurant and hesitates on what to do. She can see Oriana is getting impatient. Miranda slips out of her chair and lifts the table cloth up. She crawls under the table and sees Oriana’s legs. Oriana smiles above the table and opens her legs in slow motion for her sister. Miranda watches in awe, as her little sister slowly spreads her legs. Oriana wasn’t lying to her, when she told her she wasn’t wearing any panties. She can see her little sister’s shaven pussy in front of her. The smell of Ori’s pussy is overwhelming and to her shame, makes her wet again. Miranda moves forward and places her nose just above Oriana’s clit. Miranda takes a deep breath through her nose, taking in more of the sweet scent coming of Oriana’s pussy. Oriana can feel her sister smelling her pussy, knowing that her sister has taken her first steps. The waitress returns to take their order and asks Oriana where her sister is. Oriana tells the waitress that she is busy with her desert. The waitress giggles again and asks what Oriana wants for desert. Oriana orders the Silversun Sorbet and the waitress leaves again. Miranda didn’t hear anything Oriana said to the waitress, since she was so focused on her sister’s pussy. Miranda presses her lips against her sisters. Miranda kisses her sister a few times, taking her time to worship Oriana.

Oriana is pleasantly surprised by her sister’s moves and can feel Miranda’s tongue circling around the outside of her pussy, closing in on her clit. After a few seconds Miranda’s tongue reaches her target. Miranda’s tongue swirls around Oriana’s clit, causing the younger sister to moan in pleasure. Miranda places her lips on the now stiff clit and gently begins to suck on it.

The waitress returns with Oriana’s desert and gives Oriana a card with her number on it.

 **Waitress: “** I hope you enjoy your desert and give me a call if you need anything.”

The waitress leaves again and Oriana looks at the card. On the card is a name of a club or store and a number. Oriana can’t think about it too long, because her sister inserts her tongue inside her pussy. Oriana gasps for moment and pulls the table cloth up.

 **Oriana: “** Alright sis, let’s see who can finish their desert first.”

Oriana quickly notices that Miranda heard that, since her sister doubles her effort to make her cum. Oriana lets go of the table cloth and enjoys her sorbet. Miranda enjoys the wetness of her sister’s pussy and is happy that Oriana is appreciating her work. Shepard taught Miranda a few moves. In the beginning of their relationship Miranda had trouble getting Shepard off, since she had never eaten pussy before. Miranda focuses all her attention on getting Oriana off as fast as possible. She wants to make her sister proud and show her that she is better than Jack. Oriana simply continues to eat her sorbet, as she gets closer to an orgasm. Ori slips her left hand underneath the table and places it on the back of Miri’s head. Miranda feels Oriana’s hand on the back of her head and it pushes her face deeper into Ori’s cunt. Oriana helps her sister a bit, by grinding her pussy against her sister’s face.

 **Oriana:  “** Oh sis, you never told me, you can eat pussy like this. I am going to cum soon. I think you deserve your desert, so prepare to open your mouth.”

Miranda gives Oriana’s pussy a few more licks, making sure that her sister is ready. She opens her mouth just in time. Oriana’s body begins to shaken and juices squirt from her pussy into Miranda’s mouth. Miranda tries to drink all of it, but some of it hits her face and shin. Juices slowly run down her neck into her cleavage, coating her breasts. Oriana’s orgasm lasts several seconds, before it finally finishes. Oriana pulls Miranda’s head from between her legs and she closes her legs in front of Miranda. Miranda crawls from underneath the table and sits back into her chair. Oriana finishes her sorbet and looks up at her big sister. Miranda’s face is still covered in her juices and her cleavage is also glistering in the light.

 **Oriana:  “** I hope you enjoyed yourself Miri, making me cum in front of all these people. Do you know how humiliating that was? How would you feel if I made you cum in front of all these people? You know they all noticed me cum? Would you enjoy being humiliated like this Miranda?”

Oriana gets up and leaves the restaurant, leaving Miranda behind completely flabbergasted. The waitress returns with the bill, noticing her cum covered face. Miranda pays the bill and the waitress smiles at Miranda.

 **Waitress: “** I hope you enjoyed your desert.”

The waitress turns around and leaves. Miranda gets up and leaves the restaurant. Miranda looks around the Silversun strip, hoping to see her sister, but Oriana is nowhere to be seen. A cab stops near Miranda and she gets in. On her way back to her apartment, she thinks about Oriana’s last question and she imagines Oriana making her cum in the restaurant and everyone looking at her, while she cums loudly. Miranda’s hand is rubbing her pussy over her dress. She snaps out of her dream, before she cums, because the cab driver stops in front of her building. Miranda looks at the cab driver, checking if he saw her masturbate, but the driver didn’t notice anything. She pays the cab driver and gets out. On her way to her apartment, she can’t stop thinking about Oriana. 

 

 


	2. Miranda vs The Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Oriana wakes up the next morning in her bed after her dinner with Miranda. Her pet Jack is lying on the ground at the end of her bed. Jack is still sleeping and Oriana decides not to wake her up yet. She looks at her nightstand and sees the card that the waitress had given her. She puts on her black nightgown, picking up the card and walks into the kitchen. She activates her omni-tool and calls the number on the card. She hears the voice of the waitress from yesterday and from the tone of her voice she doesn’t seems surprised Oriana called her. The woman doesn’t say much, only that she has two tickets for her and her sister for the upcoming Future Technology Expo. The woman ends the call before Oriana can respond and within a second her omni-tool blinks. Oriana looks on it and she sees a message and attached to it two tickets. One ticket has her name on it and the other ticket has her sister’s name on it. She reads the message that came along with the tickets.

“Dear Oriana Lawson,

please forward the other ticket to your sister Miranda Lawson. These two tickets will grant you access to the special VIP section of the expo. I hope the two of you will enjoy your visit and make sure to visit our stand, Jones Inc., in the VIP section.

Love,

Cara”

In her mind Oriana wonders how the hell she knew their names. She doesn’t recall the waitress hearing their full names. Oriana looks at the tickets and indeed it says VIP tickets. She presses on Miranda's ticket and sends it to her sister, inviting her to join her at the expo.

Miranda is eating her breakfast when she receives a message on her omni-tool. She actives her omni-tool and sees that Oriana has send her a message. She opens the message and straight away notices the ticket attached to it. _“Oh great, Oriana invites me to join that stupid expo. The technology on that expo is nothing compared to what my company Lawson Inc. produces for the Alliance.”_ Miranda thinks about rejecting Oriana’s invitation, but then remembers her dinner with Oriana last night. Oriana used her and a part of her enjoyed it. She can feel her loins starting to burn, thinking about what Oriana did to her. _“No this is so wrong, Oriana is my sister.”_ Her hand slowly moves under the table and finds its way to her moist pussy. _“Oh god this is so wrong, I can’t let Oriana do that to me ever again. I am the boss of Lawson Inc, I can’t behave submissively.”_ Miranda musters her strength and pulls her hand away from her willing cunt. She looks back at the message and in her horror sees that she replied to the message and accepted Oriana’s invitation. _“What the hell, how did this happen?”_ Miranda finishes her breakfast, wondering what just happened to her, before setting of to her work.

Weeks pass, before the expo finally arrives. Miranda hadn’t heard anything from Oriana for weeks, until a day before the expo. Miranda was sitting in her office, when her assistant Margot walked into her office.

Margot is a tall young woman, she just turned twenty. She is a blonde with hair reaching the middle of her back. She is slightly shorter than Miranda and wears glasses. Margot’s skin is light and she was born on Earth. Margot’s body has nice curves and her breasts are DD cup. Margot goes to the gym quite often in order to maintain her toned body and she often exercises with Miranda at the gym. Margot reminds Miranda of herself and Margot looks up at Miranda. That is why Miranda pushes Margot hard, she tries to push Margot to her limits, only to improve Margot’s skills.

Margot was carrying a black dress and two boxes, which she handed over to Miranda. Miranda looked at Margot and asked her what the meaning of all of this was. Margot explained that this was delivered today and that it was addressed to her. Miranda winks at Margot to leave and Margot leaves her boss alone. Miranda looks at the boxes and sees a note between them. She opens the note and on it is a message.

“Dear sister,

I bought you this dress and the items in the two boxes. I hope you will wear them to the expo tomorrow.

Love,

Your sister”

Miranda opens the first box and finds a pair of fashion heels, they must have cost Oriana a fortune. Miranda gets the second box and removes the lid. In the box she finds black lace panties and a matching black lace bra. Miranda removes them from the box and inspects them. She looks down at the box and sees a note at the bottom. She places the panties and bra on her desk and fetches the note.

“Wearing them is up to you, but imagine going to the expo without.”

What the hell is Oriana thinking? Miranda looks confused at the note. Margot rushes into Miranda’s office, because Miranda yelled her last thought.

 **Margot:** “Boss are you alright?”

 **Miranda:** “What?”

 **Margot:** “You yelled, What the hell is Oriana thinking? Are you talking about Oriana your sister?”

 **Miranda:** “I am sorry Margot, it’s nothing. You can go now.”

Margot sees that Miranda tried to hide the lingerie from her sight and on her desk she sees the note. Margot walks away and thinks about the meaning of the note. _“Is my boss Miranda and Oriana more than just sisters?”_

The next day Miranda arrives at the expo in her car. She parks the car near the building and gets out. Oriana is waiting near the entrance and her sister smiles at her, when she sees that Miranda is wearing the dress and heels that she bought for her.

 **Oriana:** “You look lovely Miri.”

 **Miranda:** “Thank you, so do you.”

Oriana is wearing a red dress, something similar to what Miranda was wearing during their dinner at the Silver Star Restaurant. The two of them show their tickets at the door and all the information of the expo is uploaded to their omni-tools, as well as their special VIP clearance. The two sisters explore the expo and Miranda answers all of Oriana’s questions about the technology being displayed. The two decide to take a break and eat something at the lounge area. Their they have a pleasant conversation about the things that happened the last few weeks. Miranda tells Oriana about the new armor suits she is designing for the Alliance. The new suits will increase the wearer’s flexibility and increase their reaction time, while providing even greater defense against bullets, explosions and melee weapons. Oriana seems to be doing great as well, her business is slowly expanding. She did have to change her policy a bit and now only females are allowed to enter her club. Jack had a few problems with former male enemies who found out she was working at the club. Miranda still isn’t quite sure what Oriana’s business is about, because Oriana never reveals what happens inside the club. Miranda has sent Margot to the club once, but Margot told her it was just a regular night club. After their lunch the sisters continue exploring the expo. Oriana spots the VIP section and taps Miranda on her shoulder, pointing towards the VIP section. Miranda and Oriana start walking towards the VIP section, but halfway she stops Miranda.

 **Oriana:** “Before we continue I have to ask you something.”

 **Miranda:** “What do you want to ask?”

 **Oriana:** “Tell me, are you wearing any panties underneath my dress?”

Miranda is clearly shocked by her sister’s question and stammers a few words.

 **Oriana:** “What color are they?”

 **Miranda:** “Oriana please, I can’t tell you that.”

 **Oriana:** “Come on now sis, you just admitted you are wearing panties.”

 **Miranda:** “They are black, I am wearing black panties.”

Miranda sees Oriana smile and she knows what her sister is going to ask next.

 **Oriana:** “The ones I bought for you?”

 **Miranda:** “Yes, the ones you bought me and I am wearing the bra as well.”

 **Oriana:** “Did you consider what I wrote on the note?”

Miranda’s face turns red.

 **Miranda:** “I can’t do that.”

 **Oriana:** “So you did think about?”

Miranda nods at her sister.

 **Oriana:** “How did it make you feel?”

 **Miranda:** “I don’t know… confused.”

 **Oriana:** “Take off your panties and hand them over to me.”

Miranda looks at her sister, startled by her sister’s sudden command. Miranda tries to look away from her sister, but Oriana beckons her to look her into her eyes.

 **Oriana:** “Take them off and hand them over now.”

Miranda pulls her dress up and slowly pulls her panties down. She first lifts up her right leg and secondly her left leg. Miranda now has the black lace panties in her hand and Oriana can see that they are slightly moist. Oriana holds out her hand and Miranda places the panties in Oriana’s hand. Oriana smells her sister’s panties, before tucking them away in her purse.

 **Oriana:** “You smell lovely Miri.”

Miranda feels a fresh breeze flow through her legs and her naked pussy tingles from the breeze between her legs. Part of her enjoys the feeling of not wearing any panties, while her more dominant side wants her panties back. Oriana grabs Miranda’s hand and together they walk to the VIP section. Miranda tries to get her panties back, but Oriana states that she is keeping them as a trophy. Miranda stops begging for them as they approach the guard near the entrance. The guard scans their tickets and they are allowed to enter. They enter a massive room, probably twice the size of the public expo area. Oriana is amazed by the first few stands that she sees, all of them exposing new sex toys. Miranda is a bit disgusted by them and looks at Oriana, hoping that she is as well. Miranda notices that this is not the case at all. “ _Of course Oriana seems to be enjoying this, I should have known.”_ Oriana pulls Miranda with her to one of the stands and the person behind it, explains to them how several of the toys work. The two sisters walk further into the VIP section and the stands change from more general sex toys to more kinky bondage stuff. Miranda thinks that some of the devices displayed seem to be causing more pain than pleasure, but Oriana explains to her sister that those are only for well-trained pain sluts. Miranda is once again thrown off guard by her sister, how does she know all of this? After about an hour of wandering around they spot Cara’s stand.

Cara is wearing a black corset, revealing her D cup size breasts and showing her abs. She is wearing black latex high heeled boots, reaching over her knees and her black latex panties aren’t covering up much of her ebony skin.

Cara sees the two sisters and waves at them. Miranda and Oriana walk to Cara’s stand and greet her.

 **Cara:** “It’s so good to see the two of you again. How are you both doing?”

Before Miranda can answer, Oriana answer for both of them.

 **Oriana:** “We are doing fine, thank you for asking. So you are working for Jones Inc.?”

 **Cara:** “Yes, Tyra Jones is my boss and I am here to show some of her newly developed technologies.”

Cara shows them several items, but one in particular catches Oriana’s eye and point at it. Cara sees it and grabs the strap-on.

 **Cara:** “Let me explain why this strap-on is special. The strap-on connects to the wearers nervous system and brain through the sensors on the inside. By connecting to the wearer’s nervous system it feels like they actually have a real cock, granting both pleasure to the wearer and the person being fucked by it. It also produces a liquid that is similar to male semen when reaching an orgasm and when you climax it releases the liquid from the tip, just like a real penis. The most interesting thing however is how it reacts to the wearer’s brain. If the person wearing it has a strong dominant will it will increase in length and width. The more dominant the person wearing it, the bigger it will become.”

Cara hands the strap on to Oriana for closer inspection and moves behind Miranda. While Oriana is busy trying to understand how everything exactly works, Cara slides her hand over Miranda’s ass and pulls the back of Miranda’s dress up. Cara exposes Miranda’s naked rear and while her left hand keeps the dress up, her right hand moves between Miranda’s ass cheeks towards her labia. Cara is pleasantly surprised that Miranda isn’t wearing any panties and playfully slaps her ass. Miranda is unsure what to do, she wants to slap Cara in her face, but she doesn’t want to let Oriana know that Cara is fondling her ass. Miranda widens her legs a bit, to stand firmer and Cara takes it as an invitation, something Miranda did not mean. Cara plunges two fingers into Miranda’s moist pussy and fiercely fingers the blonde for a few seconds, before removing her now wet fingers from Miranda’s labia. Cara slips her fingers into her own mouth and clears Miranda’s juices from them. Cara leans towards Miranda’s ear and whispers something to her.

 **Cara:** “Hmm… your pussy tastes like white chocolate with strawberries, I like it. Would you like to taste some black chocolate?”

Before Miranda can respond, Oriana turns towards her sister and hands her the strap-on. Cara lets go of Miranda’s dress and moves towards Oriana. While Miranda looks at the strap-on, Cara and Oriana have a conversation about some of the other items. Miranda looks at the strap-on and wonders how it would look on Oriana. Her sister has been quite dominant lately, something she used to be while working for Cerberus. Although Margot would probably say she is still very dominant. However Oriana has been working her way into her head and not in a good way. Miranda gives the strap-on back to Cara and she places it back. Just as Oriana and Miranda are about to leave a cart stops in front of the stand. The cart is being pulled by two Asari, wearing horse bit gags, their arms bound to their body by long black arm sleeves, which hold their hands into fists. The Asari seem to be unable to really move their arms or hands at all. They both have a butt plug resembling a horse’s tail. They are wearing a chain vest with black leather straps and attached to it a leash that is connected with the cart. Both their nipples are pierced with a chain attached to their nipple piercings. They are not wearing any underwear or boots. The driver of the cart is a female Krogan wearing a red latex outfit and she has a whip in her right hand and the reins in her left hand. A tall muscular woman steps out of the back of the cart. Cara quickly bows her head and greets her boss Tyra Jones.

Tyra is almost two meters tall and she has a muscular body. Her ass is quite big, even bigger than Cara’s booty. Her breasts would easily fit a D cup and her skin tone is slightly darker than Cara’s skin. Tyra is what you would call an ebony goddess. Her outfit clearly shows that she is the one in control of the company. Unlike most people at the expo, she is wearing a business outfit.

Tyra greets her employee Cara and turns her attention to Miranda and Oriana.

 **Tyra:** “You must be the two Cara has been talking about the last few weeks. Let me introduce myself, I am Tyra Jones, head of the company Jones Inc..”

 **Oriana:** “It’s nice to meet you Tyra, my name is Oriana Lawson and this is my sister Miranda Lawson.” 

 **Tyra:** “I know who the two of you are, Miranda Jones Inc. and Lawson Inc. should work together some day. Our two companies could create wonderful things together. Oriana I hope your business will do well, it’s hard to keep such a business going. There is a lot of competition out and many will try to end yours. I know that from experience, I had a few encounters with women who thought they could take over my club. Turns out they ended up expanding mine.”

Tyra smiles at Oriana, when she sees the look on Oriana’s face.

 **Tyra:** “Don’t worry, I am not planning on expanding my business. I would like to invite you and your sister to my main club. Feel free to come by when you have a chance. I will give the two of you a tour and show you how I handle some things.”

 **Oriana:** “Thanks for the offer, I am sure we will get a chance to drop by.”  

Oriana looks at her sister Miranda and pats her on her head. Miranda’s eyes light up, the nerves her sister has to pat her on her head, like a pet, in front of others. Oriana sees the defiance in Miranda’s eyes and she gives her sister a stern look, Miranda quickly lowers her head and looks at her feet. Oriana and Tyra discuss a few more topics and Tyra is more than happy, to send Oriana a few of the strap on models, as well as some other devices. Miranda and Oriana say goodbye to Tyra and Cara, before leaving the expo. They walk to Miranda’s car and Oriana seems a bit more cautious. It’s clear that she doesn’t completely trust Tyra and Cara. They arrive at Miranda’s car and Miranda unlocks the doors. Miranda turns around to say goodbye to her sister, when Oriana suddenly grabs her hair and pulls her in for a long and passionate kiss. After several minutes Oriana finally releases Miranda and wishes her sister a safe journey home.

 


	3. Miranda vs Athena’s  Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Miranda is sitting in her office, staring at her screen. It has been two days since the Future Technology Expo and her meeting with Tyra Jones. Her research on Jones Inc. didn’t give her much insight on how they manufacture their products. She did find out that Tyra has a club located in the upper class regions of the Citadel. It seems her club attracts many rich female customers. Her screen blinks and she sees a message from her sister Oriana. Miranda opens the message and reads that Oriana wants to take her out shopping for lingerie. Miranda thinks about it for a moment and replies to Oriana’s message by agreeing. After a few minutes Oriana responds, saying that she will pick her up after work. Miranda spends the rest of the day filling out reports and assigning Margot on several tasks. One of the tasks that Margot receives is really important and Miranda urges her not to screw this one up. Margot seems happy that Miranda has given her such an important task, since it shows that Miranda has faith in her abilities. Margot asks if Miranda can give her some advice and Miranda look at the pile of papers still on her desk. Margot tries to push her boss, but Miranda snaps out at her, telling her that she still has a lot of work to do and that she trusts Margot to handle the matter on her own. Margot takes Miranda’s tantrum and when her boss is finally finished, she is a bit shaken and decides to leave her boss alone. Miranda finishes her work and leaves her office. Margot is still sitting behind her desk and Miranda apologizes to Margot for her tantrum earlier. Explaining she is having a hard time concentrating on her work, because of recent events. Margot tells her boss that she is sorry that she seemed so insecure and that she is able to handle the assignment. As they finish their conversation Oriana enters and greets her sister and Margot. Oriana asks if Miranda is ready to go shopping for lingerie. Margot suddenly looks up from her screen, as she hears Oriana’s words. Miranda sees that Margot’s face lights up from Oriana revealing their plans. Miranda looks a bit worried at Margot and tells her to not work too late. Oriana grabs Miranda’s hand and pulls her away to the elevator, saying that Margot can handle herself.

Oriana takes Miranda to her car and tells her to get in. Miranda does as her sister says and they head to the commercial district. While they are heading there, Oriana asks her sister what she thought about the toys displayed at the VIP section of the expo. Miranda shamelessly admits that some of the bondage gear she saw, turned her on quite a bit. She also tells that the strap on from Jones Inc. was an amazing piece of technology. Oriana is intrigued that her sister is into bondage.

 **Oriana:** “I didn’t know you have experience with bondage.”

 **Miranda:** “Back in the days that I had a romance with Shepard, she often asked me if I could tie her up. She got extremely wet from being a submissive pain slut. I would often suspend her in my office and whip her clit until she came. I am pretty talented in causing pain that results into pleasure.”

 **Oriana:** “Maybe you could show me some techniques someday?”

 **Miranda:** “I don’t know…”

 **Oriana:** “Come on sis it will be fun, I promise. We can even do it in your office, if you want.”

 **Miranda:** “Fine you win, but not today.”

 **Oriana:** “Don’t worry, we will do it another day. Tonight we are going to enjoy ourselves by trying out some sexy lingerie.”

The sisters arrive at the commercial district and they get out of the car. Miranda asks Oriana which shop they will visit, Oriana grabs her sisters hand and tells her to follow. Miranda eagerly follows her sister and after a few minutes, they arrive at a store called Athena’s Secret. Miranda can’t believe it that Oriana has taken her to this extremely popular store. Miranda has always wanted to go, but she never had a good reason to actually go. Oriana pulls Miranda inside the store and it’s pretty crowded inside. Miranda can see several Asari, Turians, Humans and even a few Quarians. An Asari matriarch greets the two sisters, as they move further into the store.

The matriarch is wearing a long black dress that has a large V neck running down all the way below her well-endowed breasts. Her breasts are covered by a black see-through fabric, but still clearly revealing her ample bosom. Her dress splits up three ways below her waist, revealing her long dark blue legs. The dress has short sleeves, only covering her shoulders. She is about two inches taller than Miranda and her butt is about the same size, maybe a bit fuller.

 **Athena:** “Welcome back Oriana, I see you brought along a new customer.”

The Matriarch introduces herself to Miranda.

 **Athena:** “My name is Athena Myraava and the girl behind the counter is my daughter Arysa Myraava. The two of us run this store and brand, you might have seen some of our lingerie shows.”

 **Miranda:** “I am Miranda Lawson, Oriana’s big sister. I have to say I love your creations.”

 **Athena:** “It’s nice to meet you Miranda and I am glad you like what we do here. My daughter has created our most recent collection on her own.”

 **Oriana:** “Sorry Athena, it’s always nice chatting with you, but I would like to try out some new lingerie with my sister.”

 **Athena:** “Of course and if you need any help, just call me or my daughter over.”

Oriana guides Miranda to the new collection and picks out a wide variety of lingerie. Miranda picks a few items from the Dream Angels collection and heads to the fitting rooms with Oriana. Miranda enters one of the fitting rooms and when she wants to close the curtain, Oriana steps inside her fitting room. The fitting room is large enough for two people and contains two chairs. Oriana places the lingerie she brought along on one of the chairs and sits down in the other one. Miranda looks a bit nervous at her sister, she didn’t expect her sisters to join her.

 **Oriana:** “Miri how about you strip out of those clothes and try on some of the things I picked out for you.”

 **Miranda:** “I am not going to strip naked in front of you, please get out of my room and pick an empty one for yourself.”

 **Oriana:** “Now now, don’t be like that sis, you wanted to go shopping with me. Did you really think I would pick out this stuff for myself?”

 **Miranda:** “You really think I am going to dress up for you and give you a little show?”

 **Oriana:** “So you want to put on a show for your little sister? How naughty of you Miri, I didn’t think you would be an exhibitionist.”

 **Miranda:** “That’s not what I meant.”

 **Oriana:** “Come on Miranda, deep down you know you want to show of your gorgeous body. Do it for me, your little sister.”

Miranda looks at the lingerie lying in the chair and picks out a black crotchless pantyhose and a black lace bra. Oriana sits back in her chair, waiting for the show to begin. Oriana smiles as her sisters, turns her back towards her. Miranda wiggles her ass a bit, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and letting it glide off her shoulders. As her white blouse falls on the ground, Miranda turns slightly, showing her black bra to Oriana. Miranda only gives Oriana a glimpse of her breasts, before quickly turning her back towards her sister again. Miranda moves her right hand on her back and unclips her bra in a smooth motion, showing her skills to her sister. She lets her bra fall down, but catches her bra with her right hand near her waist. Miranda covers her breasts with her left arm and turns towards Oriana, tossing her bra to her sister. Oriana catches Miranda’s black bra and waves it at her sister. Miranda turns around and bends forward. Oriana sees her sister’s curvy ass, her pants tight around it, almost making her ass look even bigger. Miranda unzips her pants and elegantly wiggles it around her ankles, before stepping out of them one foot at a time. Now with her pants gone, Oriana can see that her sister is wearing a black thong, that is wedged between her two beautiful cheeks. Miranda decides to tease her sister a little more, by spanking her own ass. Oriana looks mesmerized at the two orbs jiggling in front of her. The next few seconds seem to going in slow motion for Oriana, as Miranda pulls down her thong. Miranda reaches for the black crotchless pantyhose and puts them on. The pantyhose is semi-transparent and leaves her pussy and ass exposed for Oriana to see. Miranda puts on the lace bra and turns towards Oriana, revealing herself to her sister. Oriana’s eyes casually inspect her sister, Miranda turns around a few times, making sure her sister gets a good look. Oriana tells Miranda that it looks nice on her, but that there is more to choose from.

Miranda removes the lingerie and waits for Oriana to pick out a new set. This time Oriana hands Miranda white lace pant panties and matching white lace bra. Miranda wants to put them on fast, but Oriana tells her to take her time. Miranda obeys and slowly pulls the panties up, making sure it touches the entire length of her legs. Oriana’s mouth begins to water, as she watches the white lace panties cover her sister’s vagina. To Miranda’s surprise the bra closes from the front and she shows Oriana, how her breasts become encased by the white lace bra. The bra lifts up Miranda’s breasts, making them look even fuller. Miranda looks at herself and enjoys the sight of herself in the white lingerie. Miranda moves her right index finger over the panties, before she sticks it in her mouth. As she does that, Miranda makes sure that Oriana watches her every move. Miranda suckles on her finger for a moment, before she gradually slides it out of her mouth with a pop. Oriana can now clearly see that her sister is enjoying it, because her white lace panties are starting to become damp at the center.

Miranda shows of a few more lingerie sets, before her sister hands her a black and red corset and panties. The corset and panties have a black rose pattern, with the panties being semi-transparent and attached with garter belts to the corset is a pair of black stockings. Miranda looks at the lingerie set with amazement, Oriana clearly kept the best for last. She eagerly strips out the last set of lingerie and first slowly guides the panties towards her damp pussy. The panties fit nicely around her pussy and the backside slightly covers her curvy ass. Miranda unclips the stockings from the corset and looks at Oriana, before deciding to first put on the corset. The corset barely fits around her chest, but Miranda enjoys the tight feeling. Her breasts are pushed together and up, making them look much bigger. Miranda shows Oriana the corset around her body, before she leans with her back against the wall of the fitting room. She pulls up her right leg and takes her time putting on the black stocking. Oriana is almost drooling now, as she watches the black stocking slide up her sister’s leg.  Miranda clips the stocking to her corset, before moving on to her left leg. Once the left stocking is attached to the corset as well, she slowly spins around a few times. Miranda looks at herself in the mirror and she completely falls in love with the lingerie she is wearing. Oriana feels the same way, she has never seen her sister in something this sexy before. Her long blonde hair beautifully covers a bit of the corset and her breasts, making it stand out even more on the black and red fabric.

Oriana tells her sister to take her seat, since now it’s time for her to try on something. Oriana decides to go for an all-black corset, black lace fingerless gloves, black lace panties and  black stockings. Oriana removes her business outfit without putting on a show for sister. Miranda is a bit disappointed that her sister removed her clothes so fast, but now she is staring at Oriana’s naked body. Miranda can’t believe how gorgeous her sister’s body actually is. Oriana notices that her sister is staring at her with her mouth wide open and she smiles at Miranda. Oriana picks up the black lace panties and they seem to be made for Oriana. Miranda watches closely as the panties slowly begin to cover up her sister’s pussy.  Oriana finds it amusing the way Miranda eyes are following her every move. Oriana turns around, presenting her well-shaped butt to her sister. Oriana bends down and picks up the black stockings. She first puts on the stocking on her right leg and then covers up her left leg, all the time she stays bend down, so that her ass sticks out. Now it’s Miranda who is practically drooling, her mouth still wide open and eyes fixated on her sister. Oriana straightens her back slowly and turns around. In her hands she has the black corset and it fits tightly around her waist and breasts. Oriana’s breasts are slightly smaller than Miranda’s, but in the corset they look almost the same size as Miranda’s. Finally Oriana puts on the lace black gloves and she beckons her sister to stand up. Miranda practically stands up the same moment, as Oriana signals her to. Oriana walks to Miranda and grabs her sister’s head, pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. Miranda shows no sign of resistance, as Oriana’s tongue enters her mouth. Miranda lets Oriana be the dominant one and decide how they are making out. After several minutes Oriana decides to end it and breaks up their lips. She sits down in the chair once more with Miranda standing in front of her. Oriana raises her right leg and sticks it out.

 **Oriana:** “I think it’s time for your reward Miri.”

Miranda looks at her sister’s leg and understands what Oriana wants her to do. Miranda moves over Oriana’s leg, while doing so Oriana lifts her leg up a bit more, so that her toes brush Miranda’s pussy as it moves over her foot. Miranda lets out a soft moan, as her sister’s toes connect with the panties covering her pussy. Miranda grabs Oriana’s stocking covered leg and lowers her now wet pussy on it. She starts to grind herself on it, going from the base of Oriana’s foot to Oriana’s knee. Oriana orders her sister to look her in her eyes, while she pleasures herself. Oriana feels that her sister is enjoying her reward, as her pussy becomes increasingly wetter. Miranda continues to grind her pussy over Oriana’s leg at a slow, but steady pace. Her first soft moans, have become slightly louder and more frequent.

 **Oriana:** “Are you enjoying yourself sis?”

 **Miranda:** “Yes, my pussy rubbing on your leg feels so good.”

Miranda picks up the pace and grinds her pussy faster on her sister’s leg. Oriana’s stocking clearly shows the road that Miranda’s pussy travels, as a trail of her sister’s juices cover her stocking. Miranda is getting close to an orgasm and Oriana can feel it. She beckons her sister to slow down a bit and to use her foot. Miranda gladly obeys and moves her cunt on top of Oriana’s foot. Miranda slowly moves up and down, greasing the stocking with more of her juices. Miranda holds Oriana’s foot at the base and places her pussy on her sister’s big toe. She gradually lowers her pussy, forcing Oriana’s toe and the fabric of her panties into her pussy. Miranda never lets her eyes drop and keeps them locked onto her sister’s eyes. Miranda doesn’t notice that Oriana reaches out for the curtain with her hand and that she slides it open. Athena and Arysa are standing at the counter and spot Oriana opening the curtain. The two Asari see Miranda grinding her pussy on Oriana’s toes. Oriana knows that the two Asari are now watching them, but that was exactly what she hoped that would happen. Oriana tells her sister that she can use her leg again and Miranda glides her pussy across Oriana’s foot back down to her leg. Miranda’s panties are now truly soaking wet and wedged between her labia. Her bare pussy lips are now making contact with her sister’s stocking covered leg and the fabric feels great on her bare skin. Oriana orders her sister how fast she is allowed to grind herself on her leg and Miranda follows Oriana’s order. Oriana has Miranda speeding up and when she is close to her orgasm, she tells her sister to slow down again.

The fact that Oriana is owning her orgasm, turns Miranda on even more and she is no longer able to control her moans. She gasps loudly and everyone is the store hears her cry of joy. All the women in the shop gather at the counter, where Athena and Arysa are standing. Miranda is so lost in her own pleasure, that she forgets that she and Oriana are in a lingerie store with more people. Oriana can see the crowd that gathered from the corner of her eye and tells Miranda to speed up again. Miranda does as her sister commands and her pussy juices cover the entire bottom half of Oriana’s stocking.

 **Oriana:** “How does it feel to have a crowd watching you get off on your little sister’s leg?”

 **Miranda:** “Wh…a…t… are you tal…king… about?”

 **Oriana:** “Everyone in the store is watching us, since I opened the curtain.”

 **Miranda:** “You did what?!”

Miranda wants to turn her head to see for herself, but Oriana snaps at Miranda, telling her to keep looking in her eyes. Miranda startled by her sister’s reaction, keeps her eyes focused on her sister’s eyes.

 **Oriana:** “Tell me Miri, do you enjoy being watched by others?”

 **Miranda:** “No… no… yes… YES!”

 **Oriana:** “I knew you were a slutty exhibitionist.”

 **Miranda:** “Oh god yes! Your leg feels so good!”

Miranda continues to follow Oriana’s orders and is now extremely close to an orgasm. Oriana looks at the crowd and decides to let them enjoy the show a little bit longer and tells Miranda to slow down again. Miranda lets out a sigh of frustration, as she is once again denied the pleasures of an orgasm. Some women in the crowd have a hard time controlling themselves and are touching their private parts. Oriana is showing them the skills of a true mistress and some of them wish they were in Miranda’s place. Arysa is one of the women who is unable to control herself and has her mother kneeling between her legs, eating her out. The young Asari is slighty taller than her mother, her skin a blue tone lighter and white markings on her face. It seems that the daughter is slightly more dominant than her mother.

Oriana can see that some in the crowd won’t be able to hold out much longer and she tells Miranda that she is allowed to have her orgasm now. Miranda’s sweaty face gets filled with joy, by her sister’s words. Miranda grabs Oriana’s leg even tighter and grinds her pussy faster and faster on Oriana’s leg. It doesn’t take long for Miranda to climax with an extremely loud cry and simultaneously the women in the crowd also climax. Arysa squirts her juices in her mother’s mouth, who gladly swallows her daughter’s nectar. Oriana’s leg and stocking is coated with Miranda’s juices. Miranda’s orgasm was so intense that she is now kneeling in front of Oriana. She lost all strength in her legs and was no longer able to stand on them. When she looks up, she can see Oriana’s foot in front of her.

 **Oriana:** “What do you say?”

 **Miranda:** “Thank you Oriana.”

 **Oriana:** “What do you say?”

 **Miranda:** “I don’t know what you mean?”

 **Oriana:** “I think you know it, I bet Shepard said it plenty of times to you.”

 **Miranda:** “I can’t say that, everyone is watching us and you are not…”

 **Oriana:** “Come on Miri, just say it, even if you don’t mean it, do it for your little sister.”

 **Miranda:** “I… I…”

Miranda bows her head for a moment, thinking it over and deep down she knows she wants to. _“Oriana is my mistress, but she can’t be. We are sister, but why does it feel so good? Am I really her slave? No I can’t think such gross things, but she looks so good. Oriana has been nice to me so far, it wouldn’t hurt to be nice to her would it? Yes I will call her mistress Oriana.”_

 **Miranda:** “Thank you mistress Oriana.”

 **Oriana:** “Now was that so hard my big slave sister?”

 **Miranda:** “No mistress Oriana.”

 **Oriana:** “You are such a good big slave sister. Now take off my dirty stockings.”

Miranda grabs the stocking, which is covered in her juices and guides it off Oriana’s leg. Oriana raises her other leg and Miranda removes the other stocking as well.

 **Oriana:** “Give the stocking you didn’t soil.”

Miranda hands Oriana the stocking that is still clean.

 **Oriana:** “Now spread your legs for me, so I can clean that dirty cunt of yours.”

Miranda takes a step towards Oriana and she widens her stance. Oriana moves the stocking between Miranda’s legs and stretches it out. The fabric is forced between her pussy lips, pushing the panties Miranda is wearing deeper inside. Oriana begins to move the stocking back and forth between Miranda’s labia, letting it soak up her sister’s juices. Miranda starts to moan again in pleasure, as the stocking rocks back and forth, teasing her sensitive pussy lips. Oriana can see Miranda’s pussy getting wetter instead of getting cleaned. Oriana picks up the pace and it doesn’t take long for her sister to moan uncontrollably. Oriana moves the stocking faster and faster between Miranda’s legs and it doesn’t take long for her sister to have her second orgasm.

 **Oriana:** “Look at yourself Miri, you dirty slut, you just came again. The idea was to clean that dirty pussy of yours, not to make it even dirtier.”

 **Miranda:** “I am sorry, mistress Oriana.”

 **Oriana:** “I will forgive you this time, because I know how sexy I look.”

 **Miranda:** “Thank you mistress Oriana.”

Oriana gets up and closes the curtain, before she strips herself naked and puts her own clothes back on. Miranda waits for her sister to finish dressing up and takes off the lingerie she is wearing. Oriana gathers the lingerie she doesn’t want and leaves the last set that they both wore on the chair. While Miranda is stripping down, Oriana opens the curtain, revealing Miranda’s naked body to Athena, Arysa and some of the customers who are still there.

 **Oriana:** “Take our last set of lingerie to Athena and pay for them, will you my dear sister.”

Miranda blushes as she sees the women staring at her naked body and she quickly closes the curtain. When she is finally done dressing up, she grabs Oriana’s and her own lingerie set. When she opens the curtain, Oriana is already out the store, waiting for her to finish paying for them. She walks to the counter were now only Athena and Arysa are waiting. Miranda hands over the lingerie and Athena picks up the black and red panties Miranda wore. She holds them under her nose and breaths in deep, inhaling the scent of Miranda’s pussy.

 **Athena:** “What a lovely show you put on for us and for that I will give you a 50% discount on all of them, except these panties and your sister’s stockings.”

 **Miranda:** “Wh..at… why?”

 **Athena:** “You made them dirty, which increases their value.”

Arysa giggles at her mother’s comment and finishes packing the lingerie. Miranda pays Athena and grabs the bags with lingerie.

 **Athena:** “I hope you enjoyed shopping here, who am I kidding everyone knows you enjoyed it. I do hope to see you again soon and if you need any help, you can always ask me or my daughter. We will gladly help you with your needs.”

Miranda wants to say something, but has no words for her response. She decides to nod instead, as her words fail her. Miranda walks out the store with the lingerie and Oriana places her hand on Miranda’s shoulder. Together the sisters walk back to Oriana’s car.


	4. Miranda vs Oriana Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Several days passed since Miranda visited Athena’s Secret with her sister Oriana. Her sister called her every day, asking if she had time to teach her some new whipping skills. Miranda told Oriana that she had no time for her this week, she was expecting a message from the Asari party any day, that Margot was handling for her. Miranda had hoped on a response early in the week, but so far no news and Friday just started.

Miranda walks into the Lawson Inc. building, taking the elevator to her office. Margot is sitting behind her desk and Miranda greets her assistant. Miranda asks if the Asari party contacted her already, but Margot hadn’t heard anything from them yet. The Asari company would supply Lawson Inc. with valuable Prothean technology, that would help increase the power of shields. Lawson Inc. plans on using the technology to improve armor suits, allowing the users to wear less, increasing their agility. Morning passed and still no word from the Asari, Miranda was wondering what Margot had done. The deal was pretty much done, when Miranda assigned Margot to finish it. After lunch her screen finally blinked and she received the message she was waiting for. To her horror the Asari party threatened to cancel the deal, due to the way Margot had treated them. Miranda could not believe what she was reading and shouted to Margot to get into her office right away.

 **Miranda:** “Margot! How did you manage to fuck this deal up?! All you had to do was meet them and give them the papers to sign.”

 **Margot:** “I am so sorry boss, but they asked me to do things, that I… I… just couldn’t do them.”

 **Miranda:** “What did they ask you to do?! I am sure you could have done it!”

 **Margot:** “I… I… can’t tell you that, it would be embarrassing.”

 **Miranda:** “Fine, I am really disappointed in you, this was a done deal and you somehow screwed it up!”

 **Margot:** “Please give me another chance, I can fix this.”

Miranda thinks about it and her temper cools down a bit.

 **Miranda:** “I should fire you for this, but I will give you another chance. If you don’t manage to get the deal done, consider yourself fired. Do you understand that?”

 **Margot:** “Yes miss Lawson, I understand. I won’t disappoint you again, trust me.”

 **Miranda:** “Me trusting you, got my company in this mess.”

Miranda beckons Margot to leave her office and as Margot walks to the door, she remembers that a package had arrived for Miranda.

 **Margot:** “I am sorry, I almost forgot, a package for you arrived from your sister Oriana.”

 **Miranda:** “Well why are you still standing there? Get the package and leave my office.”

Margot gets the package that is sitting next to her desk. The package is quite large and Margot has to use a cart to push it into Miranda’s office. Miranda walks to the package and sees a note attached to it. She grabs the note and turns it over.

“Dear Miri,

Don’t open it yet, wait for me.

Love Mistress Oriana”

Miranda looks amazed at the last sentence. “ _What the hell is she thinking? Mistress Oriana? She might be Jack’s mistress, but she sure as hell isn’t mine. I think she needs to learn a lesson._ ” Miranda goes back to work, leaving the package in front of her desk. Two hours pass and she managed to get a lot of work done, when Margot calls her over the intercom, telling that her sister Oriana has arrived. Before Miranda can answer, her office door opens and Oriana steps inside.

 **Oriana:** “Hello Miranda, it’s so good to see you.”

 **Miranda:** “What are you doing here?”

 **Oriana:** “What’s the matter sis? You sound a bit annoyed.”

 **Miranda:** “I told you I don’t have time for you.”

 **Oriana:** “Yes I know you told me, that is why I am here, so you have to make time. I see you received my package.”

 **Miranda:** “What’s in it?”

 **Oriana:** “You will see soon enough.”

 **Miranda:** “Well since you are here, we might as well get started. It will be good for me to blow off some steam.”

 **Oriana:** “Wonderful”

Miranda gets up and walks towards the package in front of her desk. When she is about to open it, Oriana grabs her arm and turns her towards her. Oriana plants her soft lips on her sister’s lips. Miranda enjoys the feeling of her sister’s lips on hers and opens her mouth, Oriana’s tongue slides inside her mouth. Miranda isn’t planning on letting Oriana dominate her this time and pushes her sister’s tongue back. Oriana feels her sister putting up a fight this time, Miranda’s tongue manages to invade her mouth and control the tongue battle. Oriana is glad that Miranda tries to fight back, it will make her victory even sweeter. Oriana tries to push Miranda’s tongue out of her mouth, but her big sister isn’t giving one inch. Oriana changes her tactic and lets Miranda have control for a while. Their tongues being entangled in her mouth, Oriana simply waits for Miranda’s tongue to get exhausted. After some time Oriana notices that Miranda isn’t moving her tongue as much as she did before. Oriana takes the opportunity and pushes her big sister’s tongue back. Miranda no longer has the strength to continue battling her sister’s tongue and allows Oriana to conquer the inside of her mouth. Oriana feels a soft moan coming from Miranda’s lips during their passionate kissing fight. Miranda’s tongue follows Oriana’s tongue, making sure they are in complete sync with each other. In the back of her head she enjoys the feeling of Oriana taking charge over her body.

Oriana is probably the best kisser she has ever met. She can’t believe that her sister can make her feel so good. While she was in control, she could have ended the kissing, but Miranda didn’t want it to ever stop. Her sister’s soft lips on her own soft lips feel so good and the things her little sister does with her tongue, simply feel to amazing. Jack must have taught Oriana a thing or two for sure, but she probably didn’t expect to become her little sister’s slave. Miranda’s mind drifts of for a moment, thinking about the things Oriana must have done to Jack, after she conquered her former rival. Oriana forces Miranda to kiss her for another two minutes, before breaking of their kiss. Miranda lets out a sigh of disappointed, when Oriana decides that they have been making out long enough.

 **Oriana:** “Hmmm… that was nice sis. Time to find out what’s inside for you, shall we?”

Oriana removes the wrapping and opens the box. Miranda looks inside and sees all kind of bondage gear, whips, sex toys and clothing.

 **Oriana:** “Not everything in here is for you big sis.”

The first item Oriana pulls out of the box is a pair of sturdy cuffs.

 **Miranda:** “A nice pair of cuffs you got there, how about we move this to my special room.”

Miranda presses a button on her desk and the wall right of her desk opens, revealing an additional room. A wide grin appears on Oriana’s face, seeing all the gear that will help her suspend her sister. Miranda grabs her sister’s arm and tries to pull the cuffs from her hand. Oriana however doesn’t let go and soon the two sisters are competing over the cuffs. Oriana gets one cuff on Miranda’s left wrist and pulls both of Miranda’s hand towards her stomach. Miranda tries to resist, but it’s too late and Oriana cuffs both her wrists. They made quite some noise and Margot asks if everything is alright over the intercom. Miranda and Oriana stare at each other for a moment.

 **Oriana:** “Well sis? Are you going to invite Margot in or not?”

 **Miranda:** “Everything is fine Margot.”

 **Margot:** “Alright.”

 **Oriana:** “I am a bit disappointed in you sis, I thought you enjoyed being watched.”

 **Miranda:** “And I thought you wanted me to show you some skills and learn from me.”

 **Oriana:** “I do, I want you to evaluate my skills and what better way than to experience them first hand.”

 **Miranda:** “How about I show you mine first.”

 **Oriana:** “I am sure you made Shepard climax many times with your whip, but I want to see how well you can take it. I think that at the end of our session, you will willingly call me mistress Oriana.”

 **Miranda:** “I don’t think so, but give it your best shot.”

 **Oriana:** “Oh I see, I accept your challenge sister. I just hope you can keep it down, we don’t want Margot joining us or do we?”

 **Miranda:** “Hell no!”

Oriana guides Miranda to the bondage chamber and attaches the cable that is hanging from the ceiling to the cuffs. Miranda is raised of the ground, as the machine controlling the cable, pulls her up. Miranda is still able to touch the ground with her toes, while Oriana walks around her. Oriana inspects her sister and when she is standing in front of Miranda, she rips open her sister’s blouse. Miranda’s breasts are covered by a black bra, but not for long. Oriana reaches behind her back and unclips the bra, letting it fall on the ground. With her hands she squeezes Miranda’s breasts together and her sister lets out a squeal. She lets her right hand slide down Miranda’s stomach until it reaches the top of Miranda’s black skirt. Oriana pauses her hand for a second, before entering her skirt.

Oriana’s hand reaches Miranda’s thong and Oriana begins to rub her index finger over the fabric. Oriana is somewhat surprised that her sister is wearing a thong to work. It seems that her sister might be kinkier than she first thought. Oriana lets her finger rub over Miranda’s clit, but she never touches her sister’s pussy lips. Miranda quietly moans, as her sister teases her. Her sister’s moans are music to her ears and she bites on Miranda’s nipple. Miranda enjoys the feeling of her nipple between Oriana’s teeth and it doesn’t take long for the fabric of her thong to become damp. Her little sister playfully pulls her nipple back between her teeth, stretching her breast. The feeling of having her breasts stretch out a bit is amazing and Miranda wonders why she never let Shepard do anything like that to her. Below her little sister’s finger is circling around her erect clitoris. Every time Oriana’s finger is below her clit, Oriana flicks her finger upwards, causing Miranda’s clit to slightly bounce. A feeling Miranda has never felt before and it causes her pussy to become very wet. She can’t believe that Oriana is going to make her cum without actually touching or fingering her pussy. Oriana continues to let her big sister sing for her, but she doesn’t allow Miranda to finish her song.

She moves her hand out of Miranda’s skirt and releases her sister’s nipple, but not for long. First she grabs Miranda’s left nipple between her right index finger and thumb and secondly her sister’s right nipple between her left index finger and thumb. At first she gently thugs on her big sister’s nipple and releasing them, so that Miranda’s breasts bounce back and jiggle. After a few short thugs, they become longer and Miranda can feel her nipples and breasts to slightly ache. The pain Oriana is causing her isn’t bad, but after a while it becomes a bit annoying. Over time the pain slowly turns into pleasure and the nipple torture actually becomes quite pleasant. Oriana no longer hears Miranda grunt in pain, but instead her sister is moaning again. Oriana decides to crank things up and begins to twist her sister’s nipples, while pulling them towards her. Her big sister lets out a scream of ecstasy, as her nipples are being twisted by her little sister. Satisfied by the reaction of her sister, Oriana lets go of Miranda’s nipples and takes a step back.

Oriana watches as Miranda gets herself under control, before she lowers herself in front of her. Oriana’s face is now in front of Miranda’s skirt and she places both hands at the top of the skirt. Oriana’s doesn’t bother unzipping the skirt and with one strong pull, the skirt is lying on the ground. Oriana’s face is now lined up with her sister’s shaven pussy and she blows against it, to tease her sister. The breeze coming from between Oriana’s lips, makes Miranda’s pussy tingle in excitement. Miranda hopes that Oriana won’t be able to control her urges and eats her out, but Oriana has no plans for that. Oriana has other plans and gently kisses the area around her pussy. Miranda squeals in delight, as Oriana plants her lips all around her pussy. Her little sister places one final kiss on her clit, letting her tongue play with it for a second, before removing her lips from it. Oriana pulls the skirt away from her sister’s toes and stands back up. Oriana walks back to the box and takes off her clothes. Out of the box she pulls a black latex dominatrix outfit and a pair of high heeled thigh high latex boots. Oriana gracefully puts on her outfit and grabs a long whip and riding crop from the box. She walks back to Miranda, who is watching her sister’s every move.

 **Oriana:** “I think we might have a problem, you are still wearing your blouse and I can’t remove your cuffs.”

 **Miranda:** “Why don’t you rip the blouse of my body? I am sure my little sister can manage that.”

 **Oriana:** “Still playing the tough girl? Don’t worry you will submit soon enough.”

 **Miranda:** “I would love to see you try, but I am not like Jack.”

 **Oriana:** “We will see.”

Oriana places her whip and riding crop on the table nearby and walks behind Miranda grabbing her blouse. With a strong tug, she rips the blouse apart and from Miranda’s body. Miranda can’t believe how strong her sister actually is, since she is still her little sister. Oriana is still standing behind Miranda and grabs her sister’s right leg. Miranda was so lost in all the pleasure, that she forgot that there are ankle cuffs attached to the floor. Before she can protest, Oriana has her right leg spread and cuffed to the floor. Her left leg follows and now Miranda’s legs are spread apart. Oriana raises her off the ground a bit further, so that Miranda is no longer able to touch the floor with her toes. With a wicked grin Oriana walks back to the table and grabs the riding crop from it. She admires her bound and spread sister, walking around her a few times. She can see that Miranda is not quite comfortable with the way she is suspended and a hint of panic can be noticed on Miranda’s face.

 **Oriana:** “You look nice like this my slave.”

 **Miranda:** “Ugh I am not your….”

WHACK!

Before Miranda can finish her sentence the riding crop hits her bare ass.

WHACK!

Miranda cries out in pain as a second strike hits her even harder.

 **Oriana:** “Silence slave! From now on you are not allowed to speak, unless I give you permission!”

 **Miranda:** “Ori…”

WHACK!

This time Oriana strikes her inner thigh with the riding crop, leaving a bright red mark. Miranda cries at the top of her lungs, when the crop hits her.

 **Oriana:** “Better tone it done a bit slave, don’t forget your assistant is still outside.”

Margot hears her boss crying out in pain, but she is far too busy to go inside and check in on her boss. Miranda doesn’t know that she planted a few hidden cameras in her office. Margot’s curiosity got the better of her, seeing her boss and her sister acting like lovers. Margot watches Oriana dominate her boss and she slides her hand inside her pants. Margot begins to gently rub her own pussy, while see watches Oriana and Miranda on her screen.


	5. Miranda vs Oriana Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Miranda tries not to scream, while her little sister hits her ass over and over again with the riding crop. She is becoming a bit scared of Oriana, at first she treated her with love and now she seems to be out for blood. Oriana seems to be determined to destroy her will and turn her into her slave. Miranda feels the stinging pain of her ass being hit once again by the riding crop and it turns even brighter red. Her sadistic little sister, keeps hitting her right ass cheek on the same spot again and again. Miranda can no longer hold her screams and with every hit, she cries out in pain.

**Miranda:** “Oh god, Oriana please stop!”

**Oriana:** “Seems like you still haven’t learned your lesson slave!”

**Miranda:** “Oriana…”

WHACK!

Oriana hits Miranda’s ass again with the crop and her sister stops talking. Oriana continues to spank her sister with the riding crop and it goes on for several minutes. Oriana takes a moment to admire her work, Miranda’s ass is bright red and sweaty. Oriana’s onslaught with the crop has taken its toll on Miranda. Her entire body is covered in sweat and her muscles ache from the constrains and the constant pain. Her long blonde hair is sticking to her face and her mascara is running down her cheeks, because of the tears rolling down her face. Oriana stands in front of her and lifts Miranda’s chin up, looking at the mess she created on Miranda’s face. Oriana wipes a few hair strands away that are covering her sister’s eyes and catches a tear that rolls down Miranda’s cheek. She looks her sister in the eyes and can see that most of her sister’s resistance is gone. Her right index fingers scoops up another tear and she places her index finger on her sister’s mouth. Miranda meekly opens her mouth and begins to suck on her sister’s finger. Oriana’s left hand trails downwards and checks between her sister’s thighs. To Oriana’s surprise her sister seems to be enjoying the harsh treatment, as juices are dripping down her thighs. She inserts two fingers and pumps them in and out a few times. Her sister softly moans, while sucking on her index finger. Oriana pulls her fingers out of Miranda’s wet cunt and puts them in her mouth, sucking and licking them clean in front of Miranda. 

**Oriana:** “You are a total pain slut, my dirty slave. You begged me to stop, but in truth you get off on this.”

Oriana pulls her finger out of Miranda’s mouth and Miranda tries to speak, but before she can Oriana places her finger on her lips.

**Oriana:** “I didn’t give you permission to speak. Now you told me that Shepard would climax if you whipped her clit.”

Oriana pauses for a moment, to see how her sister would react. Miranda lowers her head further, looking at the floor.

**Oriana:** “Shepard was a squirter wasn’t she? I bet you enjoyed watching her squirt all over the floor, when your whip would hit her clitoris.”

Oriana walks to the table and places the riding crop on it. She looks over her shoulder, watching her sister as her hands hovers over the whip that lays on the table. Miranda’s eyes are filled with fear, since she knows exactly what Oriana is going to do next to her.

**Oriana:** “Shall we find out if I can make you squirt?”

Miranda doesn’t respond to her little sister’s question and she silently watches her sister grabbing the whip from the table.

**Oriana:** “Does this one look familiar? I had one made similar to yours, we are sisters after all.”

Oriana walks back to Miranda and measures the distance between them, so that her whip can hit Miranda’s clit on the sweet spot.

**Oriana:** “Let’s make a bet, if I can make you squirt, I get to fuck you in the ass and if I can’t I will just fuck your pussy?”

Miranda wants to respond to Oriana’s bet, but remains silent knowing the consequences of speaking.

**Oriana:** “Seems like someone lost their tongue or finally understands the situation she is in. If you don’t want to make a bet, I will just fuck both your holes after this. I bet that is what you truly want, don’t you my big slave sister?”

Once again Miranda doesn’t answer her sister and awaits her fate. Oriana gets into position in front of Miranda and her first few swings after soft, only to see if the distance is correct. Miranda can already feel the whip hitting her just above her clit and every swing comes closer and closer to the correct spot. A part of her finds it fascinating that her sister is almost doing the exact same things, she used to do to Shepard. Oriana however seems to be enjoying humiliating her victim instead of making it more about pleasuring. She used to love Shepard and their BDSM play was involved around that, she knows Oriana loves her, but this seems to be more about conquering another mistress and breaking her. She probably learned this from Jack, who tried to enslave her several times, while they worked together on the Normandy. Jack however never managed to and neither was she able to enslave Jack. Now her little sister is standing in front of her, breaking her will and dominance. She already broke Jack, turning her into her fuck toy and now she is about to break her big sister. Miranda knows that she cannot hold out much longer against her sister’s raw lust.

SCHWAP!

The blow against her clitoris brings Miranda back to reality and a cry of pain comes out of her mouth.

SCHWAP!

The second blow is slightly of target and hits Miranda’s labia, leaving a bright red stripe across it.

SCHWAP!

Miranda lets out a high pitched squeal as her clit once again gets hit by the tip of the whip. Her body is shaking in the constrains, as it tries to fight the pain that surges through her nervous system.

SCHWAP!

Her clit takes another blow from the whip, but this time instead of crying out in pain, she lets out a loud moan. A wicked grin appears on her little sister’s face, when she hears her moaning like a pain slut, just like Shepard did for her.

SCHWAP!

Another blow hits the tip of the clit and this time it almost makes her cum. She is only barely able to control herself, but she knows it won’t take Oriana long to force her to orgasm. Her sister can see her struggling in her bonds and knows that she is so close to surrendering to her.

**Oriana:** “You do know that slaves are not allowed to cum without permission?”

Miranda looks shocked at Oriana, how can her little sister be so cruel? Oriana’s entire goal was to make her cum, like she did with Shepard and now Oriana tells her she isn’t allowed to cum?

**Oriana:** “Does my big slave sister understand that she can’t cum yet? You better not squirt on the next blow.”

Miranda watches her sister’s arm graciously going back, the whip dangling viscously like a serpent waiting to strike her prey. Oriana can see the fear in her eyes and it makes her wait a bit longer, before dealing the blow. With a loud crack the whip hits the tip of her clitoris and Miranda screams at the top of her lunges. Her body quivering from the pain, trying to absorb the pain that rushes through her. She was sweating before this blow, but now her entire body is glistering in it. Her sister however looks surprised at her and it takes Miranda some time to realize why. She somehow managed to hold back her orgasm, but the pain she is experiencing in return is by far the worst she has ever experienced. Miranda is used to pain in many ways, she has been trained by Cerberus to withstand the most gruesome pain someone could ever inflict to her. Her little sister is hitting her on her most sensitive body part and nothing could have prepared her for this. The skill at which Oriana wields the whip is even beyond her own skills. Still she resisted her sister so far and this last act of defiance, made Oriana admire her.

**Oriana:** “Impressive Miri, I honestly didn’t think you would be able to hold out for this long. Jack hold herself for a while, but she had succumbed by now.”

Oriana walks to Miranda and kisses her on her lips, tasting the salt from her sweat and tears.

**Oriana:** “Did I tell you that this was actually Jack’s idea? Well not exactly like this, but she wanted me to be her slave and use me to finally break you. Jack had wonderful ideas planned for you, but I think she has forgotten all about them. She seems much more happier now, as my little bitch.”

Oriana squeezes her breasts and massages it, while she continues to talk about Jack.

**Oriana:** “Jack has always been jealous about your body, especially your divine ass. While the two of you were playing with each other, she always enjoyed it when you sat on her face and made her eat out your asshole. She probably never admitted that to you, because otherwise she would have been your slave by now.”

Miranda’s body recovers from the torture she endured and she can feel some strength returning to her limbs. Something Oriana probably planned, since everything she has done so far has been part of her plan.

**Oriana:** “Jack has realized that my ass is divine as well, I just love it when she laps at my anus, like a hungry dog. When I ask her what kind of reward she wants, she usually begs me to sit on her face, so that she can pleasure my asshole. Something you will want to do soon enough as well.”

Oriana releases her breasts and gets back into position for another wave of lashes.

**Oriana:** “Playtime is over sis, time to break you. You have permission to beg, scream, moan and everything else that might come out your mouth. You may cum as many times as you want and squirt all over yourself and the floor.”

SCHWAP!

Before Oriana finishes her last sentence, the whip hits her clit. Miranda screams once again at the top of her lunges.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

The whip hits her clitoris in rapid succession with deadly precision. Miranda’s brain is trying to deal with the mixture of extreme pain and pleasure, that is rocking her body. Her body is shaking violently in the constrains and tears stream down her face. Miranda has forgotten all about Margot, who is still sitting outside the office. Margot is completely lost in pleasure, as she watches Oriana break her boss. Margot’s mind is fantasizing about being in Oriana’s place and having her boss submit to her. Another scream can be heard outside the office, as the whip cracks with a loud bang.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Three more blows from the whip hit her swollen and sensitive clit. If it wasn’t for her biotic healing ability, her clit would have been completely destroyed by now. She can feel her strength and will shattering, at the hands of her dominant sister.

**Miranda:** “OH MY GOD! STOP PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!”

SCHWAP!

**Miranda:** “YYYYAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!”

SCHWAP!

Miranda finally breaks as her clit gets hit again by the whip. With an ear deafening scream Miranda has her most intense orgasm of her life. For the first time in her life her pussy squirts like a fountain. Juices fly all over the place, covering the inside her thighs and leaving a pool of liquid on the floor. Her body trembles for almost a minute, before her orgasm finally subdues. Her arms and legs feel numb and she is hanging in her constrains, but Oriana is not yet finished with her.

SCHWAP!

She screams and moans at the same time, as Oriana continues to whip her. Oriana knows that she is down, but not yet fully defeated. Another blow hits her, but this time her clit isn’t the target. A red stripe appears across her right breast, marking the spot where Oriana’s whip came down.

**Miranda:** “ORI… PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!”

SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Two more blows hit her breasts, causing her body to spasm in a dangerous mixture of pain and pleasure. She never knew that something this cruel would feel so good. Her soft flesh is no match for the hard leather of the whip.

SCHWAP!

SCHWAP!

This time the whip comes down first against her left nipple, followed by a blow against her right nipple. Her nipples instantly harden and juices begin to run down her thighs. Oriana laughs at her, when she sees how turned on her sister becomes.

**Miranda:** “NO MORE PLEASE! I CAN’T TAKE IT”

**Oriana:** “LYING CUNT! LOOK AT HOW WET YOUR PUSSY IS! ADMIT IT YOU LOVE THIS!”

SCHWAP!

The whip hits her clit again and at the same moment the leather connects with her stiff clitoris, her pussy explodes. Her orgasm is even more intense than her first one, now that her clitoris and pussy are extremely sensitive. A stream of juices hit the floor, making the puddle of pussy juices below her bigger. Her inner thighs are now drenched in her heavenly nectar, flowing down her entire leg, dripping between her toes to the floor. Barely recovered from her second orgasm, the whip hits her again.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Two rapid blows against her clit sends her body into a third orgasm, rocking her entire body. Miranda’s scream fills her office and outside Margot feels a shiver down her spine, hearing her boss scream so loud. Oriana ceases her assault for a moment, admiring her work. Miranda’s body is covered in sweat and pussy juices, her hair is sticking to her face. Some hair strands found their way into her mouth and her tongue is hanging outside her mouth. She has completely worn down her sister, who is hanging broken in her constrains.

**Oriana:** “Say my name bitch!”

SCHWAP!

**Oriana:** “SAY IT!”

SCHWAP!

**Miranda:** AAAHHH!!! Mis… Mistre… MISTRESS ORIANA!”

**Oriana:** “Good, seems like you finally recognize your place my big slave sister. However I still want to hear it from you. Tell me what are you?”

**Miranda:** “Your big slave sister, Mistress Oriana.”

**Oriana:** “Very good, did you enjoy my whip?”

**Miranda:** “Ye.. yes Mistress Oriana.”

**Oriana:** “Ready for another orgasm?”

**Miranda:** “No please no more!”

SCHWAP!

Her mistress hits her clit again with the whip. Miranda lets out a yelp, but before she can finish it, the whip comes down again. Another cry comes from Miranda’s mouth, as Oriana skillfully wields the whip, hitting the tip of her clit.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Her cries make place for moans and every new hit against her clit, makes her moan even louder. Her mind and body are translating the pain as pleasure and she can feel her fourth orgasm nearing.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Two more blows against her clit from the whip and Miranda’s begins to beg her sister for more. Oriana can’t believe that her sister is actually begging her for more. She knew that her new slave enjoyed her treatment, but this is something even Jack has never done before. Jack can handle a lot of pain and enjoys receiving it, but she went even further with Miranda and know she has some unexpected results.

**Miranda:** “Please Mistress don’t stop. I am so close.”

She can’t deny her slave sister now, after what she put her through and she readies the whip for another blow.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Miranda cries out in pleasure as a fourth orgasm rocks her body, defiling herself and the floor even more. Oriana watches her big slave sister struggling in her bonds while she cums. After Miranda’s orgasm finishes, Oriana puts down the whip on the table and walks to her sister. She lifts Miranda’s chin up and looks at her work of art, pleased with the results, she removes the ankle bonds and lowers her sister down. Miranda is unable to stay on her feet, once they touch the floor and she collapses on the ground. Her new mistress removes her hand cuffs and grabs her by the hair. With her last bit of strength she crawls behind Oriana towards her desk and the box. Oriana bows down and searches the box for the collar she brought for Miranda. While searching through the box for it, she continues to hold Miranda by her hair.

**Oriana:** “Ah there it is, your shiny new collar. You can thank Jack for these, they suppress the wearer’s biotic abilities. That way they don’t get to aggressive, but don’t worry you healing powers should still work just fine. Only one thing left to decide and that is your new name, that will be displayed on your collar.” 


	6. Miranda vs Oriana Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Oriana fiddles a bit with the collar until a name appears on the collar. She shows it to Miranda, who seems a bit surprised by the name Oriana has chosen for her. Oriana places the collar around her sister’s neck and it snaps shut perfectly. Oriana takes a step back and admires her sister’s new accessory.

**Oriana:** “From now on when I call you Miranda, you will listen to me. It might surprise you, but I want everyone to know that the mighty Miranda Lawson is my slave bitch. You are my slave bitch aren’t you?”

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Oriana.”

**Oriana:** “Very good, you finally learned your place. I believe you still remember Tyra Jones, how could anyone forget her. A few days after the Expo, I received a few gifts from her. I so hope you remember the special strap-on Cara showed us.”

Oriana moved to the box and in her hand she has a strap-on model made by Tyra’s company.

**Oriana:** “I thought about using it on Jack, but that didn’t seem right. It was you and me who first saw it together, so it should be you and me to try it out. It has been hard to not try it on for so long, you kept me waiting for quite some time sis. At least the wait was worth it, because this big fat cock is going inside your tight asshole. Speaking of big fat cock, I don’t even know how big it will grow once I put it on.”

Oriana quickly slips her legs in the straps of the strap-on and fastens it around her waist. A strange feeling surges through her body, as the sensors in the strap-on connect with her nervous system. Her body begins to shake and moans escape from her mouth. Oriana has never experienced a feeling like this before and her pussy suddenly begins to leak her sweet juices. Her mind seems to be going blank and her eyes roll back, while she experiences an orgasm from putting on the strap-on. Miranda watches her mistress climax in front of her, while the strap-on grows during the orgasm. She is amazed by how big it has become and looks up at her mistress. Oriana has recovered from her sudden orgasm and is looking down at the strap-on. Miranda can see her mistress smiling and her hand is rubbing up and down the length of the shaft.

**Oriana:** “Wow that felt strange. Tyra could have left a note, saying this would happen the first time.”

Oriana moves closer to Miranda and poses in front of her, showing her slave the majestic cock. She is pleased to see Miranda’s gaze being focused on the cock, that will wreck her tight ass.

**Oriana:** “What do you think Miranda? I guess it’s around 13 inches long and around 4 inches thick.”

Oriana moves in even closer, until the cock is right in front of Miranda’s mouth. Miranda knows what her mistress wants her to do and she wraps her lips around the head of the cock. As Miranda’s soft wet lips enclose around the head of her cock, Oriana begins to moan in pleasure. This feeling she is experiencing is completely new to her, but she really enjoys it and now understands why men like getting blowjobs. Without even noticing it, she instinctively places her hands on the back of Miranda’s head. Oriana begins to push Miranda’s head forward, forcing her slave to take more and more of her cock inside her mouth and throat. Miranda struggles with the width of the cock, it only barely fits in her mouth and her mistress isn’t giving her time to adjust to the immense size of it. Oriana can feel her sister struggling with her cock and the feeling of her tight throat trying to deal with it, makes her want to push it in even further. With a push of her hips, the entire length of the cock disappears in her sister’s mouth. She can feel the soft lips of her slave, pressing against the base of the strap-on.

Miranda’s eyes are widen open, as suddenly the entire cock disappears inside of the mouth. Her breath is being taken away from her and she struggles to catch a breath, with this monster inside her mouth. She begins to gag on the cock, but Oriana keeps her head in place and the cock buried deep inside her throat. After a few seconds, she gets some relief, as the cock slowly withdraws. Miranda tries to take a deep breath through her nose, but before she can finish the cock slams back into her throat. Miranda tries not to gag, but it’s pointless since her sister is now throat fucking her. The cock moves in and out of her throat at a rapid pace and saliva is drooling out of her mouth. The movements of Oriana’s hips and the strap-on base slamming against her lips, cause the saliva to fly all around and are covering her face.

Oriana loves the sounds that her wet cock is making inside her new slave’s mouth and the feeling of the underside of her cock gliding over her sister’s tongue. She couldn’t care less about her slaves comfort and just wants to pump her cock inside her. She can feel the tension building up inside her, knowing that it won’t take long before Miranda’s mouth will make her cum. With a few more hard thrusts, she reaches the point that she can no longer control herself.  She slams her cock all the way down Miranda’s throat, pressing her face against the base of the strap-on and holding her head still. Miranda suddenly feels a liquid pouring into her stomach and she realizes that the cock is ejaculating inside her throat. Oriana is moaning loudly, as she cums inside her slave’s mouth and when she is almost done, she slowly pulls it out. The last few drops of her cum fill Miranda’s mouth and she wants to spit it out. Oriana slaps her cheek and Miranda swallows all of it.

**Oriana:** “Remember this, slaves swallow. They never spit.”

Oriana grabs Miranda’s hair and pulls her head back. Miranda’s face is a complete mess with saliva everywhere and her hair sticking on her face, because of all the saliva. Some of the saliva is covering her firm breasts and a puddle of saliva formed on the floor.

**Oriana:** “You made such a mess of yourself Miri. I bet you never had such a big cock fuck that slutty mouth of yours. This was only foreplay my slave, the real prize is that big juicy ass of yours. I bet no one has ever fucked your ass before, since Jack told me she never did and I can’t imagine you let Shepard fuck your ass. Is my big slave sister still an anal virgin?”

Miranda begins to blush, as her sister calls her an anal virgin.

**Miranda:** “Ye… yes Mistress.”

**Oriana:** “Wonderful, this day is getting better and better. I always dreamed about being the first to fuck your ass and now this dream is becoming reality.”

Oriana is still holding Miranda’s hair and guides her towards Miranda’s desk. She pulls Miranda onto her feet and bends her over her desk. Oriana is pleased how Miranda’s ass is sticking out and gives it a nice hard slap. Miranda lets out a squeal as Oriana’s flat hand hits her juicy ass. Oriana positions herself behind Miranda and places both her hands on Miranda’s ass cheeks. Oriana sinks her nails into the tender flesh, making Miranda cry out in pain. Oriana keeps her nails sunken into Miranda’s tender ass flesh and spreads her ass cheeks, revealing her tight butthole. Oriana gathers some spit in her mouth and lets it drool out of her mouth onto Miranda’s anus. Oriana gently rubs her well lubricated cock against Miranda’s anus, teasing her slave sister a bit. Gently she pushes it inside, feeling her sister’s anus trying to constrict her monstrous cock, as it invades her tight hole. Oriana loves the feeling and cannot believe how someone managed to create such a wonderful strap-on. She has pushed about one-third of her cock inside Miranda’s butthole and she is determined to push it all the way in. Miranda on the other hand is unable to take more and cries out in pain, as her mistress pushes inch by inch inside of her. Oriana is telling her to relax, but the enormous size of the monster digging deeper inside her, makes it impossible for her to relax. To make things worse for her, Oriana grabs her long blonde manes and wraps them around her hand, pulling her head back hard. Oriana slaps Miranda’s ass with her left hand, while pushing another inch inside her sister. She now has two-third of her cock buried inside her and she decides to push the last third inside her in one go. She makes sure she has a tight grip on Miranda’s hair and places her left hand on her sister’s hips. Miranda can sense what is about to happen and braces herself for the inevitable. With a mighty push the entire cock goes deep inside her and the base of the strap-on slams against her butt cheeks. Miranda cries out loudly, as her sister finally conquers her anus. The feeling of Miranda’s anus tightening around her cock, is driving her insane and she just wants to ravish her sister’s tight hole. She knows that she has to control herself or Miranda’s hole is going to make her cum fast.

Oriana takes a moment to regain some control and letting Miranda adjust to the size of her cock. She pulls her cock back, so that only the tip of her cock is still inside Miranda’s ass. She tightens her grip on Miranda’s hair, pulling her head back further, before slamming her cock all the way back inside. Miranda moans as the cock fully returns inside her, her tongue slipping out of her mouth. She is starting to enjoy the rough treatment, especially the hair pulling is turning her on. Oriana is getting into a steady rhythm, her cock thrusting deep inside Miranda every time. Oriana bends over her sister, still holding her hair and brings her mouth next to her sister’s ear.

**Oriana:** “I have fucked Jack’s ass plenty of times, but your ass simply feels divine. I just can’t believe how lucky I am, that this asshole will be this tight every single time I fuck it. Your biotic healing skills are so amazing, I can’t wait for the day I can remove this collar, so that your tight asshole will start recovering while I am destroying it. I am going to have so much fun with your ass. How does it feel being your sister’s ass slave?”

**Miranda:** “Ohhh… ahhh… hmpf… it… it… it feels amazing, please Mistress fuck me!”

**Oriana:** “Yes bitch, beg for it!”

**Miranda:** “Oh god…”

**Oriana:** “God won’t fuck it!”

**Miranda:** “Please Mistress Oriana! Fuck my ASS!!!”

Hearing her sister begging for it like a total slut, encourages Oriana to stop being cautious and just fuck her like she has never ass fucked anyone ever before. She lets go of Miranda’s hair and places fingers from both her hands in Miranda’s mouth, pulling her head up. Oriana’s hips are slamming against Miranda’s ass cheeks. Miranda begins to rock her ass back on Oriana’s cock, wanting to be fucked harder by her mistress. The sound of their flesh slamming into each other is filling her office and Margot is able to hear it outside. Miranda is screaming and moaning, speaking incoherent sentences. Oriana can’t believe the state her sister is in, but her tight asshole just feels to great and she begins to pound it even harder. The mighty biotic Miranda is turning into her personal buttslut. Her cock sliding in and out of Miranda’s anus at a rapid rate and she can feel herself getting close to an orgasm.

**Miranda:** “FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME MISTRESS ORIANA!!!”

Miranda’s mind is completely gone and Oriana is having a hard time keeping up with her sister. She was the one fucking Miranda, but now Miranda is slamming her ass against Oriana’s hips at an insane speed. Oriana isn’t able to move her hips, because every time she wants to, Miranda’s ass is already against her hips. Miranda’s tongue is bouncing up and down outside of her mouth, as she moans in pleasure. Oriana has to use all her willpower to prevent her from coming inside Miranda’s delicious asshole.

**Miranda:** “PLEASE MISTRESS ORIANA MAY I CUM?!”

Oriana is groaning and moaning, having a hard time responding to Miranda’s question.

**Miranda:** “PLEASE I NEED TO CUM?!”

Miranda slams her ass back hard on Oriana’s cock and Oriana cries out in pleasure as she comes deep inside her slave. Miranda feels the liquid pouring inside her and takes that as a sign that she is allowed to orgasm as well. She speeds up, ramming her ass even harder on Oriana’s cock, who is still shooting cum inside her ass. After a few thrusts Miranda finally climaxes, screaming even louder than Oriana and ceasing her assault on Oriana’s cock. Oriana quickly pulls her cock out of Miranda’s ass, but before she can recover her breath, Miranda is down on her knees in front of her cock. Miranda grabs Oriana’s cock with both hands and wraps her lips around the head of the cock. With her hands she begins to pump the cock and her tongue presses against the urethra. Her tongue is lapping away at it, hoping for more of Oriana’s tasteful liquid. Oriana groans and moans, as her cock grows back to its full length. She grabs the back of Miranda’s head and pushes her cock deeper inside her slave’s mouth. Miranda removes her hands from the cock and lets it slide all the way down her throat. She no longer has any problems taking the entire length of the cock inside her and she runs her tongue along the base of the giant member. Oriana cannot believe that Miranda is the one in control at the moment, she was supposed to fuck her sister silly and now she is the one not able to handle the sensation that the cock is giving her. Miranda’s head is bobbing on her cock, getting her closer to another orgasm with each motion. Oriana lets go of Miranda’s head and lets her sister dictate the blowjob. Miranda keeps her lips against the base of the strap-on for almost thirty seconds before retracting her mouth. Miranda’s lips slide all the way back to the head of the cock, once her lips reach the tip, she pushes her head forward again, taking the entire cock back into her mouth and throat. Miranda is milking Oriana’s cock with her mouth and tongue. The suction created by Miranda’s mouth is incredible and when Miranda looks up at her with her eyes, while the entire length of the cock is in her mouth, Oriana can no longer hold back her orgasm. With a loud cry she shoots another load into Miranda’s stomach, who keeps her lips pressed against the base of the strap-on.

With a loud pop Miranda’s mouth comes of Oriana’s cock and Oriana stumbles backwards a bit. It has been a long time since someone fucked her this good and she knows that Miranda might say she is her mistress, but she hasn’t tamed Miranda yet. Oriana unbuckles the strap-on and steps out of it, she can see that Miranda is disappointed that things are ending now.

**Oriana:** “Don’t worry slave, this is only the first day of your new life as my sex slave.”

Oriana puts her clothes back on, while Miranda is still on her knees waiting for her orders from her mistress. Oriana tells Miranda to move the box to her secret bondage room, but the strap-on Oriana takes with her.

**Oriana:** “You can put your clothes back on and take off the collar when I leave, we wouldn’t want Margot to see you like this.”

Oriana leaves her office, but when she passes Margot’s desk, she doesn’t see Miranda’s secretary. Margot is sitting under her desk, with her fingers still deep inside her pussy. The show from the two Lawson sisters, made her cum several times and the footage will serve her well.


	7. Miranda vs The Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The next morning Miranda is a bit nervous, while she is heading to work. Yesterday her sister Oriana managed to bring out her submissive side and she acknowledged Oriana as her mistress. She knows that Margot her secretary must have heard things, while sitting behind her desk. Miranda’s office was designed to be sort of sound proof, since she and Shepard played a lot in it. Oriana however made her scream like she had never before and she never made Shepard scream like that. She was hoping that Margot would be late for work just once, but her secretary is always early and today was no different. Miranda steps out of the elevator and sees Margot sitting behind her desk. Margot is watching something on her screen, but Miranda isn’t quite sure what it is. She slowly and as calm as possible approaches Margot. While getting closer she could hear two female voices coming from Margot’s computer. Miranda could see that Margot noticed her and Margot was smiling at her. Margot greets her when she is nearly at her and Margot turns up the volume, making sure she can clearly hear it. Miranda sees a glimpse of what is going on, on the screen. A female human business woman was submitting to her Asari secretary, being forced to worship the Asari’s pussy.

**Asari:** “That’s it my slave! Worship your Mistress’s pussy! I always knew you were submissive!”

**Human:** “Thank you Mistress for letting your slave pleasure you!”

**Asari:** “Who is the boss now bitch!?”

**Human:** “You are Mistress!”

Miranda cannot believe what she is hearing and when she looks closer at Margot, she can see that Margot has her hand in her skirt. Margot is obviously pleasuring herself in front of her. Miranda wants to yell at Margot and fire her right away, but something inside her mind stops her. Miranda stands in front of Margot and she doesn’t move. Her mind starts to fantasize about Margot and how it would be to pleasure that tight twenty year old pussy. Miranda was always jealous about the size of Margot’s breasts and she wishes she could put her face between them. Probably one of the reasons Miranda enjoys going to the gym with Margot, so she can watch them bounce up and down.

**Margot:** “Is there something wrong boss?”

Hearing Margot’s voice snaps Miranda out of her fantasy and her blushes at her secretary.

**Miranda:** “No nothing, I will be in my office.”

Miranda hurries to her office and once inside she takes a moment to take a deep breath. What is happening to her? Why didn’t she punish Margot? Miranda checks her office, yesterday after Oriana left she stored everything that Oriana brought with her. She is just making sure she didn’t forget anything, because the last thing she wants is for Margot to find anything. Having checked everything, she sits down behind her desk. Miranda checks her inbox for messages and she sees just her regular business messages. She stills sees no update on the deal with the Asari for the new shield generators. She wants to call Margot inside and ask her for a status update, but what if Margot confronts her with the events of yesterday? Miranda’s finger is hovering over the intercom button, but she retracts it. Miranda spends the next hour figuring out a way to ask Margot about her progress on the deal. Just when she is about to call Margot in, she receives a message from Margot. Miranda opens it and it only contains a link. She presses on the link and a file opens, to her surprise it actually opens a movie. Her screen is black for a moment when slowly the title of the movie appears, Azure Dominations Vol1. Scene 3. The movie begins with a female human dressed up in an outfit similar to what Miranda is wearing, sitting behind a desk. After a few seconds her office door opens and a young Asari enters. The female human begins to yell at the Asari, apparently the Asari is her secretary and she failed to complete her task in time. The boss gets out of her chair and stands in front of the Asari, demanding she begs for forgiveness. The Asari can no longer stand her boss and grabs her shoulders, pushing her on the ground. The boss is in shock and has no idea what to do, when suddenly the Asari lifts up her skirt. Her naked pussy comes in view and she orders her boss to lick it. The boss resists at first, saying she is in charge, but the Asari becomes more dominant and her boss finally submits. The boss begins to lick the Asari’s pussy. Miranda can’t believe the nerves that Margot has, sending her such a disgusting video.

Miranda however doesn’t stop watching the video, her right hand slides over her blouse between her cleavage. Her hands stop when it reaches her pants, unbuckling it with a simple motion. Her hand slides into her pants and she wants to slide them under her panties, but she forgot she isn’t wearing any underwear. For a moment she stops, why did she forgot to wear panties today? She breaks off her thought when her fingers slide inside her pussy. The moment a moan comes from her mouth, Margot enters her office.

**Margot:** “I see you are enjoying the video I sent you.”

Miranda quickly pulls her fingers out of her pussy and sits up straight behind her desk.

**Miranda:** “What? This is not what it looks like.”

**Margot:** “I know exactly what this it.”

**Miranda:** “I was about to call you inside my office, I was going to ask you about the deal with the Asari.”

Margot knows that Miranda is trying to talk her way out of the situation, but she is glad that Miranda brought up this subject.

**Margot:** “I am glad you wanted to talk about that. I just received a message from them, that is why I came. The Asari want to meet us tomorrow, to discuss the final… how should I put this… details. They saw how eager you are to close this deal.”

**Miranda:** “What… what do you mean with how eager I am?”

Miranda shifts in her chair, a part of her fears what Margot is going to say next. Her pussy however is getting wet, another part of her is getting aroused by the dominance Margot is showing.

**Margot:** “Yesterday was a very interesting day and it revealed to me something I could have only dreamed off in my wildest fantasies. It doesn’t happen often that dreams become reality, well my dream will become reality soon enough.”

Margot slowly walks towards Miranda’s desk, her walk however has changed and shows a great deal of dominance and control in it. Miranda can feel her submissive side taking over again, but this time it isn’t because of Oriana.

**Margot:** “You and your sister were a bit loud and I could hear a lot. That you might have known already. I got a bit suspicious about you and your sister, so I took the liberty to install some hidden cameras in your office.”

Miranda’s mouth drops open, she is totally flabbergasted that Margot actually did something like that. The worst thing however is that she didn’t notice the cameras. She used to a high ranking Cerberus operative and a spy for the Alliance later on. In front of her is standing a young female, who reminds her of herself, but being able to install hidden cameras into her office? No Miranda never thought that was possible.

Margot can see the fear and confusion in Miranda’s eyes and the thrill of the moment gives her energy. She never considered herself as a dominant type, but this feeling she is now experiencing feels amazing. Her strong and dominant boss unable to react and showing signs of submissiveness. Margot can feel her pussy getting aroused by this dominant feeling.

**Margot:** “What the cameras recorded was the best thing I have ever seen. I didn’t know your sister was so… so dominant. I always thought you were the dominant one boss. Clearly I was wrong, since it seemed you loved being her submissive little slave bitch.”

Miranda sits frozen in her chair, listening to every word Margot is saying. Miranda wants to get up, slap Margot in her face and teach her a lesson in submission.

**Margot:** “The Asari first wanted me to pleasure them to close the deal. I said I would never do anything like that, so they threatened to cancel the deal. I begged them not to and that I needed time to think about it. It seems luck is finally on my side, when I recorded that lovely session of you and your sister. This morning I sent the footage to the Asari party, saying that instead of me, I could convince you to pleasure them. A few minutes ago they agreed on my terms to accept our deal.”

Miranda simply cannot believe what she is hearing.

**Miranda:** “You did what?”

**Margot:** “I thought you would be happy that I managed to save the deal.”

**Miranda:** “This deal is over, I… I…”

Margot looks amused at Miranda, as her boss tries to deal with the situation she is in. She knows that Miranda has to do what Margot promised, because the technology gained from the Asari is too valuable for the company to lose.

**Margot:** “Tomorrow you and I will go to Athena’s Secret. I will bring your outfit with me tomorrow to work and you will wear it. I have already arranged our transportation to Athena’s Secret. We will meet our Asari business partners there, as well as the two owners of the shop. You will do everything they ask you to do and after tomorrow you will have your precious technology.”

Margot walks around the desk and stands next to Miranda. She places her right hand on Miranda’s shoulder and lowers her head next to Miranda’s head.

**Margot:** “Our relationship is also going to change from now on. Since you enjoy being submissive, I will be your dominatrix from now on. You will call me Mistress Margot, do you understand?”

Miranda looks at Margot and wants to resist, but something about Margot being so dominant is turning her on too much.

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Margot.”

Margot smiles as she hears the words coming out of Miranda’s mouth.

**Margot:** “I should be the one sitting in that chair from now on, but this is your business and I have to admit, I have no idea how to run it. So I will remain your secretary and do my job. Your job will change however with some additional tasks. Every morning you will address me as Mistress Margot and you will crawl under my desk. You will have to earn the right to pleasure my pussy, so the first few times you will watch me pleasure myself. I will warn you that I am a squirter, so you will make sure that your face is close to my pussy when I cum. You will catch as many of my juices with your mouth and face and you will work with my juices on your face. You are not allowed to clean yourself, I want you to smell me all day long. I want you to go mad with lust and beg me to fuck you.”

Margot can see that Miranda is getting turned on by prospect of being allowed to pleasure her.

**Margot:** “One important thing, you will not tell your sister about us.”

Miranda nods at Margot and waits for her secretary to make her next move.

**Margot:** “I didn’t hear you.”

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Margot, I will not tell Mistress Oriana about us.” 

**Margot:** “Good, now it’s time for your training. Get out of your chair and crawl like a dog under your desk.”

Miranda gets out of her chair and drops down on her hands and knees in front of Margot. She turns her ass towards Margot and playfully wiggles her ass for her. Margot is very pleased with the little show Miranda is putting up for her and once Miranda has crawled under her desk, she grabs Miranda’s chair and sits down in it. She pulls herself closer to Miranda’s desk, trapping Miranda under it. Miranda looks up and sees that Margot isn’t wearing anything under her skirt. Margot slides her hand down and pulls her skirt up, so that Miranda has a good view of her pussy.

**Margot:** “Position your face right in front of my pussy, I want to be able to feel you breath.”

Miranda doesn’t hesitate and quickly closes the gap between her and Margot’s pussy. Miranda’s lips are only inches away from that beautiful young pussy and all she wants to do is stick her tongue inside it.

**Margot:** “Remember you are not allowed to touch me or yourself. You will watch me pleasure myself and learn how to please your Mistress. Do you understand?”

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Margot.”

Margot slides her right hand into her skirt and places the tip of her fingers on her clitoris. With a slow circling motion she begins to play with herself. Miranda watches Margot’s clit bounce between her fingers and her mouth begins to water. Miranda can see Margot’s pussy getting moist, while her mistress plays with her clit. The scent of Margot’s pussy is reaching her and it smells wonderful. Miranda has forgotten how great a young fresh pussy smells like and the scent is driving her insane. Margot can feel Miranda’s breathing becoming heavier, as her slave boss is getting turned on by watching her masturbate. She lets her fingers slide down her clitoris towards her labia. She gently spreads her own labia with her right index and middle finger before closing it again, giving Miranda a glimpse of how tight she is. Margot teases her pussy with her index finger, sliding it up and down between her pussy lips. Miranda’s eyes are following Margot’s finger and her tongue slips out of her mouth, as her jaw slowly drops.

Margot can feel Miranda panting under her desk and knows that her boss is ready for the next step. Slowly she inserts her index finger into her pussy, moving it in and out a couple of times. She then adds her middle finger inside as well and gently begins to finger fuck herself. Miranda can hear soft moans coming from above the desk, her mistress is enjoying herself and so is she. Miranda wants to stick her fingers into her own pussy, but Margot forbade her to pleasure herself. She carefully watches Margot’s fingers go in and out of her pussy and every time they come out, more of Margot’s pussy juices are covering her fingers. Margot increases the pace in which she is fingering herself and her moans are becoming louder. She knows that she will climax soon and cannot wait to see Miranda’s face covered in her juices. She moves her thumb against her clit and begins to massage it, while she continues to finger fuck herself. Margot begins to thrusts her hips as well, as her orgasm closes in. Miranda begins to breath faster and faster, as she gets turned on more and more by watching her mistress. Margot loves the feeling of Miranda’s breath entering her pussy together with her fingers and she is crying out in pleasure. Miranda can hear Margot announcing her orgasm, but is still surprised when Margot reaches her climax.

**Margot:** “Oh fuck yes, I am fucking cumming you slutty slave boss!!! I am going to coat your face with the most delicious juices you will ever taste!!! Oh fuck yes, here it comes!!!”

Miranda watches the young blonde goddess reaching her climax and a fountain of pussy juices squirts out of her pussy. Miranda’s face is so close that is blasts against her hard, shooting deep into her throat and all over her face. Margot’s orgasm last for nearly half a minute, completely drenching Miranda in her juices. When she finally calms down, she spends a few minutes recovering in Miranda’s chair. Miranda is intoxicated by the smell of Margot’s pussy and can’t believe how much she wants to clean Mistress Margot’s pussy. Oriana tortured her with whips and big strap-ons, but Margot is playing an entirely different game with her. She has never craved a girl’s pussy like this before and knowing that it will take a few more lessons, before she is allowed to taste it is complete torture for her. Just as she is about to give in, the gorgeous pussy in front of her disappears. 

**Margot:** “Well done slave, you followed my orders correctly.”

Margot got out of Miranda’s chair and is standing in front of Miranda.

**Margot:** “You can crawl from underneath your desk now.”

Miranda slowly appears from underneath the desk and her hair is sticking to her face. Her white blouse has become transparent from Margot’s pussy juices and her black bra is showing through it. Some of Margot’s juices run down her cleavage and are making Miranda’s breasts glister in the light.

**Margot:** “How does my nectar taste slave?”

**Miranda:** “Wonderful Mistress Margot, I am so grateful that you let me taste it.”

**Margot:** “Would my slave like some more nectar from her mistress?”

**Miranda:** “Yes please Mistress Margot.”

**Margot:** “I will feed you again tomorrow my slave.”

**Miranda:** “Thank you Mistress Margot.”

**Margot:** “Now get back to work and fantasize about my pussy. Think about the day that you finally earn the privilege to pleasure and taste my pussy.”

**Miranda:** “I will Mistress Margot.”

Margot watches Miranda getting back into her chair and taking her place behind her desk. Margot walks towards Miranda’s office door and makes sure that Miranda is watching her as she walks.

**Margot:** “Remember we have a meeting tomorrow, so I want you on your best behavior and you will wear what I bring to work tomorrow.”

Margot opens the office door and steps out with one foot, before turning around to say one last thing.

**Margot:** “One more thing, don’t forget about our yoga class on Friday.”

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Margot, I am looking forward to it.”

**Margot:** “So do I.”

Margot smiles as she walks out of Miranda’s office and the door closes behind her.


	8. Lawson: Miranda vs The Business Deal Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Not much sexual content in this chapter or the next one. Focusing more on story building.

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

Miranda slowly wakes up from the sound of her apartment intercom. With a sleepy head she leaves her bedroom and walks down the stairs towards the door. Without checking who is outside she opens the door. Too her surprise Margot is standing in front of her with a giant smile on her face. Miranda quickly realizes she hadn’t changed and is still wearing the slave outfit that Oriana made her wear last night.

**Margot:** “Nice outfit boss, you should wear it to work.”

Miranda places her right hand in front of her bare pussy and with her left arm she covers up her breasts.

**Miranda:** “M… Margot what are you doing here?”

**Margot:** “Don’t be shy, no need to cover up that beautiful body of yours and besides I have seen you naked before.”

Miranda lowers her arms and brings them to the side of her body.

**Margot:** “Our clients couldn’t wait, so they moved our meeting.”

Miranda only now notices the things that Margot is carrying. Miranda nervously looks up the stairs, because Oriana is still sleeping in her bed. She never expected Margot to show up at her place and if Oriana sees Margot, things will get ugly.

**Margot:** “I like your outfit, but I brought you my own. You will wear it, won’t you my slave?”

**Miranda:** “Margot can we go somewhere else?”

**Margot:** “What did you call me!?”

**Miranda:** “I am sorry Mistress Margot.”

**Margot:** “That is better, now get change your outfit.”

Margot hands over her slave outfit for Miranda and Miranda instantly recognizes it.

**Margot:** “I see you know what it is, I made a few modifications to it. Your old one covered up too many assets.”

Miranda strips out of Oriana’s slave outfit in front of Margot, they are standing in her living room and Miranda tries to be as quiet as possible. She wiggles herself into her old black Cerberus catsuit. However Margot’s modifications to the suit expose her breasts, pussy and ass. Her breasts barely fit through the holes in front and feel a bit uncomfortable. Margot admires her slave in the outfit and spanks Miranda’s bare ass.

**Margot:** “You look so lovely in your slave catsuit, but I have more for you my slave.”

Margot shows Miranda a large buttplug with a cat tail attached to it. She brings the buttplug towards Miranda’s lips and pushes it inside her mouth. Miranda’s jaw has some trouble adjusting to the width of the buttplug. Margot lets Miranda suck on it for a few minutes, before pulling it out. The buttplug is coated in Miranda’s saliva and she orders Miranda to get on all fours. Miranda obeys Margot’s order without hesitation and her mistress gets behind her, spreading her ass cheeks with one hand. Margot presses the buttplug against her slave’s rosebud and sees it opening for her. Margot takes her time inserting the buttplug, wanting to hear Miranda moan in pleasure. Miranda tries to remain silent, but the buttplug is stretching her backdoor wider than before. A moan escapes from her lips and she quickly looks up the stairs again. Thankfully Oriana is still sleeping and Margot finishes pushing the buttplug inside her anus. Margot grabs the cat tail and tugs on it, making sure the buttplug is secured tightly in her slave’s ass. Miranda lets out another moan, as Margot tugs on the tail.

**Margot:** “We are almost done my slave.”

Margot places a pair of cat ears on Miranda’s head and a collar around her neck, with a cat bell. The collar is similar to the one Oriana makes her wear.

**Margot:** “I see you know with this collar does. Good so you won’t try anything stupid. Oriana might let you keep your name on the collar, but I have another name for you in mind. You will be my Slave Pussy. You like your new name don’t you?”

Margot attaches a leash to the collar and holds it in her right hand. She pulls on it and Miranda’s head snaps to the side. Miranda submissively lowers her head, before answering the question.

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Margot, your Slave Pussy loves her new name.”

Margot pets Miranda on her head, pleased by her answer.

**Margot:** “Our ride is waiting outside, I believe you know the girl who is driving us. Before we go should we notify Oriana that we are leaving?”

Miranda looks up at Margot in horror and Margot can see Miranda is terrified by the thought of Oriana seeing her like this.

**Margot:** “Don’t worry my slave, Oriana doesn’t have to know you are my slave. I can however imagine she will be quite upset that you are leaving without asking permission.”

Margot pulls on the leash and Miranda submissively follows her mistress out of her apartment. Thankfully it’s still dark outside and most people are still sleeping. The skylimousine that Margot came with isn’t parked far away and they arrive at it in only a couple of minutes. Somehow the cold wind breezing over and against her naked pussy feels great and Miranda enjoys being taken out for a walk by her Mistress Margot. At the skylimousine a woman is waiting for them, due to it still being dark outside, Miranda doesn’t recognize her straight away.

**Margot:** “Here we are Ash, as you can see I was telling the truth.”

When Miranda hears the name, she remembers who the girl is. Her father is mister Theis and owns the largest skycar and skylimousine company. Most people call him mister Hollywood, because of his lifestyle. Miranda saw Ash the first time when she just turned eighteen, which was nine years ago. Her farther invited Miranda to Ashley’s eighteen birthday party, because Ashley was a big fan of Miranda. Miranda knew mister Theis, because of her father and Cerberus. Miranda was already a mistress during that time and when she saw Ash for the first time, she knew she had to train her. That young blonde girl was so innocent and cute. Miranda last saw Ash in 2183 when she started working on the Lazarus project four years ago. She told Ash that she could no longer be her mistress, but she did follow Ash in the background. Ash used Miranda’s teachings to become a mistress of her own, but so far Miranda knows she doesn’t really have a slave. She trains girls for other people and gets paid to do so. Most of her training sessions can be found on the extranet.

**Margot:** “How do you like our new pet?”

**Ash:** “Unbelievable, I really thought that video that you showed me with her and her sister was fake. She is as beautiful as she has always been, although I like her in this position a bit more.”

**Margot:** “Even though you know each other already, let me introduce the two of you properly. Slave Pussy this is my girlfriend Ash and Ash this is our new pet Slave Pussy.”

**Ash:** “It’s so nice to meet you again, I am certain we are going to have so much fun together.”

Ash walks to Miranda and just like Margot, pets her on her head and letting Miranda’s long blonde hair slide through her fingers.

**Ash:** “It seems you have earned the right to be the alpha tonight my love.”

**Margot:** “We both know you love it when I am the domme.”

Ash smiles at Margot and grabs her pulling her in for a kiss.

**Margot:** “Slave Pussy you might want to know that Ash and I swap playing mistress and slave. Don’t get any funny ideas, because we are both mistresses for other girls.”

Ash opens the door for Margot and Miranda, Margot enters the skylimousine first. She pulls on the leash, letting Miranda know she is allowed to enter. Miranda crawls into the car and as she lifts her legs up, Ash is able to see her naked pussy. Ash grabs Miranda’s tail and tugs on it. Miranda can feel the buttplug stretching her anus, but she keeps it inside. Ash releases the tail and spanks Miranda’s ass, before stepping into the car herself behind the steering wheel. Margot guides Miranda onto her lap and strokes her hair, as if Miranda is a cat. Miranda enjoys the attention she is getting from Margot. The soft touch from Margot is completely different from the harsh treatment she is getting from her sister Oriana.

**Margot:** “Our new pet seems to be enjoying herself, look at how submissive she looks.”

**Ash:** “I am certain she will be enjoying herself more often.”

**Margot:** “Our pet still needs to learn a lot, I am teaching her how to pleasure me. You should join me at work some time. At the moment Slave Pussy has to crawl under my desk and watch me masturbate. I could get another chair and she can watch us both masturbate.”

**Ash:** “I am already filling in for you today, so might as well join you tomorrow. I believe I deserve some kind of reward.”

**Margot:** “Remember Slave Pussy isn’t allowed yet to touch us, but coating her face with our nectar is rewarding and forcing her to wear it all day at work.”

**Ash:** “I like that, it must drive her insane smelling and tasting it, but not being allowed to touch the source.”

Margot gives Miranda’s ass a playful spank, before caressing it with her left hand. During the rest of the ride Margot and Ash talk about all the girls they fucked. Miranda did not know that Margot had slept with that many girls. Sure Margot looks hot as hell, but she never expressed herself sexually at work, until a few days ago. Out of all the people she could have as a girlfriend, it had to be Ash. Her former slave, until she had to bring back Shepard and save the galaxy. They finally arrive at their destination and Margot opens the door. She orders Miranda to get off her lap and sit on the floor. Miranda obeys Mistress Margot’s command and waits for Margot to get out of the skylimousine. Margot tugs on the leash and Miranda crawls out of the car. When Miranda looks up she doesn’t have any trouble recognizing the place. It seems that the meeting is taking place at Athena’s Secret. Margot kisses Ash goodbye, before escorting Miranda to the door of Athena’s Secret. Before Margot can knock on the door, Arysa opens the door and greets them.

**Arysa:** “Welcome Mistress Margot, I see you brought your pet with you. Our Asari friends have been waiting for some time, but that is their own fault. They showed up so early, I didn’t even have time to prepare things properly. They showed me the video you gave them and I must say it’s one of the best ones I have ever seen. I couldn’t believe my luck when you asked me if the business deal could take place here.”

**Margot:** “It’s good to see you Mistress Arysa, how is your slave doing?”

**Arysa:** “She is entertaining our guests, I must thank Oriana for the wonderful idea she gave me.”

Arysa allows Margot and Miranda to enter her store, before locking the door.

**Arysa:** “Follow me please, they are waiting in the rooms behind the store.”

Margot and Miranda follow Arysa, as she leads them through the store to the back. Arysa opens a door in the back and suddenly they are standing in a completely different environment. It looks very similar to the rooms in the building of Lawson Inc. Arysa walks to the elevator in the center and all three step inside. While they are heading up, Arysa explains a bit about the architecture of the building and the features it holds. Near the top the elevator stops and Arysa leads them out towards the entertainment area. Arysa knocks on one of the doors and Athena, her mother, opens the door.

**Arysa:** “Thank you for entertaining our guests my slave, but now your service is required elsewhere.”

Athena leaves the room and kneels besides Arysa, waiting for her mistress next command.

**Arysa:** “Mistress Margot if you would be so kind to order your slave to enter, I believe she has some duties to fulfil.”

**Margot:** “You heard Mistress Arysa, you are going inside that room and you will do everything they command or ask you to do. Do you understand my Slave Pussy?”

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress Margot.”  

Margot walks into the room with Miranda and the five Asari sitting inside begin to giggle when they see the mighty Miranda Lawson looking like a cat, on all fours crawling into the room. One of the Asari gets out of her seat and Margot hands over the leash to her.

**Margot:** “Remember Slave Pussy, behave and do what you are told to do.”

The Asari returns to her seat on the sofa and spreads her legs. Miranda is sitting in front of her, admiring the sight of the Asari’s wet pussy. Margot leaves the room and closes the door. Outside Arysa and Athena are waiting for her and Arysa opens the door next to the room Miranda is in. The room is smaller than the other one, but more luxurious and the giant window allows them to see what is happening in the other room.

**Arysa:** “Take a seat Mistress Margot, we have things to discuss of our own.”


End file.
